Digimon Hunter Davis
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: While running an errand for his parents, Davis runs into the old clock man and his partner Clockmon, who give him a fusion loader. Follow Davis as he deals with being a Digidestined while hiding the fact that he is a Digmon hunter and trying to figure out the powers that he suddenly unlocked. Smarter Davis! Stronger Davis! Hunter Davis! (Pairing undecided) Rated T to be safe
1. The Hunt Begins

**Digimon Hunter Davis**

 **Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the Hunt**

 **Hello everybody and welcome to another one of my stories. I have a new idea for this one and I hope you like this. There will be several differences from the time between episodes but there really is no timeline established for the storyline except that each episode is in chronologic order for Digimon Adventure 02 so we don't know the time period between episodes. All I'm saying is that it starts after episode 3 and I will try to write it so each chapter includes at least one episode. I do not own Digimon or their characters and I don't claim ownership of anything except for my own OC Digimon fusions and character. Note: any some characters will be changed to better fit in my story, like Davis enjoying tinkering with machines but this is a fanfiction. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Digimon analyzer/writing/Digimon melody"_

" **Digivolve/Digi-fuse"**

 **Chapter Begin**

Davis and V-mon were having a bad day, scratch that, they were having a bad week. Nothing was going right for them but to better understand let's give a bit of a backstory to the two of them. Davis is a twelve year old boy that is of average height, has a runners build with tan skin, mahogany colored hair and a mix of purple and gold eyes. He normally wore orange boots, tan shorts, a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt under a blue vest and to top it off he wore a pair of round goggles over his head. To finish it off, he has a blue, one strap backpack on his back. He was a very good soccer player and he was in the advanced classes when it came to school but hardly anyone knows that. He had a cheerful but brash personality and was always willing to help people out when needed and you could always count on him to go above and beyond for his friends. He had a pen pal in the US that used to live in Japan named Mimi Tachikawa. He enjoyed tinkering with machines, martial arts, cooking, and reading, though he kept that part of himself hidden.

He was a normal kid until he was chosen to be part of the second generation of Digidestined, a group of kids chosen to protect the Digital world each partnered with a Digital Monster or Digimon. There he met his partner V-mon. V-mon is a 2 feet tall blue dragon bipedal dragon like Digimon with a white belly. He had red eyes and a small yellow v marking on his forehead. While there for the first time, he unlocked a new type of Digivolution called Armor Digivolving and was proclaimed the new leader of the Digidestined by his idol, Tai Kamiya.

Four other kids joined the second generation, with two of them being part of the original group of Digidestined. The first was Kari, Tai's younger sister. Her partner was a Gatomon. The second was the new kid, TK, and his partner was a Patamon. The third was Cody and he was the first of the new generation. His partner is an Armadillomon. The final member of the group and the last of the new generation is Yolei. Her partner is a Hawkmon. The five of them all could Armor Digivolve and had a different model of the Digivices than the original Digidestined.

The Digital world was being attacked by a kid who called himself the Digimon Emperor. The reason he was such a threat is that he could enslave Digimon with his dark rings and could prevent Digivolution with his Digivice unless the Digimon, Armor Digivolved. Two weeks ago, they stopped his latest attack and Kari and TK found their Digi-eggs and there has been no trouble with the Digimon Emperor but things started going downhill for Davis and V-mon after that.

Nothing went right for the two of them. Every day after school, the group would enter the Digital world and free some of the Digimon enslaved by the Emperor but nobody respected his choices and constantly made fun of him and V-mon for any mistake that they made. At home he was constantly pestered about why he was coming home late while his sister kept picking on him for still having a stuffed animal (V-mon de-digivolves into Demiveemon every time they leave the Digital world and pretends to be a stuffed animal) so by the end of the two weeks he was in a foul mood.

This leads us to now. We find Davis kicking a rock in a park a fair distance from his house and Demiveemon resting on his head. Both of them were pretty depressed with how the past two weeks were going. "I don't understand, V. Matter what I do or say, they ignore what I say or make fun of me." Davis complained quietly. "It will be OK, Davish. I'm sure that in time things will get better." Demiveemon reasoned, trying to get his partner to be happy. Davis thought about what Demiveemon said before face palming almost hitting Demiveemon. "Hey watch that hand. I don't want to be squashed Digimon." He exclaimed indignantly. "Sorry, V. I just remembered that I have to pick up a watch for Jun's birthday at the clock shop near hear," Davis explained. "What's a watch?" Demiveemon asked cutely. Davis smiled at his partner's naivety. "I'll explain when we get there." He said while walking towards where he knew the clock shop was.

Ten minutes later, Davis and Demiveemon were standing in front of a regular clock shop in a dark alley. "This place looks creepy, Davish," Demiveemon said. "It is a little creepy but we need to get my mom's watch from here." Davis reasoned. They entered the store and saw the inside was filled with clocks and watches of all kinds and a basic counter with a bell on it but they could not see anyone inside. Walking up to the counter, Davis rang the bell and waited. He waited for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps came from behind a door behind the counter. Out of the door came a gray haired, frail looking man with red sunglasses, a green visor and a walking stick. "Hello, I'm Davis Motomiya. I am here to pick up a watch for a Jun Motomiya." Davis explained handing a recite to the man.

The man took a look at the recite and spoke, "Alright, Davis. I need you to follow me." He went into the door he came from with Davis following behind him. The man led Davis to a room in the back that was filled with advanced technology. "Wow," Davis and Demiveemon exclaimed. "Yes it is a very impressive room, Davis, Demiveemon," the man said. This put the two of them on guard when they realized what the man said. "Who are you and how do you know about Digimon?" Demiveemon asked. The man chuckled before explaining, "Me? I'm just and old clock store owner. I know about Digimon because I have a partner, myself. Clockmon, come on out here!" Around the corner a four foot tall clock-like Digimon walked out. "How do you have a Digimon? I thought only kids got them." Davis asked confused.

The old clock store owner chuckled again before he explained, "That is something I wonder myself sometimes to but that is not important right now. You see my partner Clockmon can see the future and saw that the outcome of your fight with the Emperor will leave many people happy but you will not be one of them so I am going to give you a gift to help you along." "A gift? What have I done to deserve a gift?" Davis asked. "You deserve a gift because you have a pure heart. You see when I was younger; I was given something that could only be used by someone with a pure heart, someone who will never give up even when everything else fails, and someone who could create a miracle. That someone is you." The man explained.

"You got that from a fortune cookie didn't you?" Davis deadpanned. The man let out a loud laugh at that, "Just the words but the point is what I am about to give you is meant to be yours. I'll be right back." The man left the room and came back later carrying a bulky, gold colored watch. He walked up to Davis and handed him it. "He we are. This is what I want to give to you. It is called the Miracle Loader. It is a combination of a man made Digivice from another universe (Digimon data squad's data link Digivice), don't ask about that, and a fusion loader." He explained pointing at the device.

The Miracle loader was shaped like the D-arc (from the Digimon tamers season) with a small slot at the bottom that looked like Davis could speak into (microphone). On the top of it was another small slot on it about the size of a credit card. On the face of it, there was a screen that took up most of the face with a small button directly below it. On each side there was a button. One changed the mode (will explain more at end), the other opened up a screen that brought up three options; information of Digimon stored, regular Digivolution, Digisoul Digivolution, and Digi-fusion. Finally the device was clipped (and was easily removed) to a band that wrapped comfortably around his right wrist. The band was a golden color and had three symbols on it with the one looking like the sun colored in.

"This device has several modes and functions. The modes are time and location, cell mode, credit mode, info mode, and Digivolution mode. The functions are holding and healing an unlimited amount of Digimon and time shift but I will explain that outside. The modes are self-explanatory and can all be activated by your voice using the small microphone built in the bottom. Time and location mode is the default mode, info mode gives information on Digimon and places in the Digital world, the cell mode allows you to speak to anyone registered in your loader, and credit mode stores any money that you earn anywhere you are and coverts it into the currency needed. There is a credit card that will be ejected from it but I suggest you put that in your wallet. It has a starting fund of 100 Digi-dollars.

The last mode is the Digivolution mode shows the possible Digivolution routes each Digimon you have captured and allows you to Digivolve a Digimon that has agreed to it and has met certain requirements that vary from Digimon to Digimon. You will also notice that there are three ways to Digivolve; well each way is different. Regular Digivolution was what I just mentioned. Digisoul Digivolution is a little different; to do so you need to unlock your D.N.A. charge which will unlock your Digisoul(s) (will explain the difference). This allows you to Digivolve any Digimon any Digimon temporary that your Digisoul(s) is compatible with like Demiveemon probably is and will continue to grow stronger. The last one, Digi-fusion, involves two or more Digimon that you have captured and fusing them together with one of them being the base." The man explained.

Davis and Demiveemon stood there slack jawed. This little device could do so many things but then Davis realized something. "Wait, you mentioned storing and capturing Digimon. What do you mean by that?" Davis asked. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "This Digivice has the ability to store or capture as mentioned earlier and some Digimon will want to join you when they learn about this ability. They may join willingly, challenge you to see if you are worthy, or unfortunately be driven insane by an environment and need to be captured to heal them. There is an upside to this though. You will now be able to hear the melody of a defeated Digimon on the verge of deletion and completely heal them with your Digivice."

Davis took a moment to think over this new information before asking one more question. "What do you mean by some Digimon being driven insane by an environment?" He asked. The man sighed and motioned for Davis to follow him. Davis followed him outside of his clock shop until the man stopped with his back to Davis. He turned around and pulled a device out of his pocket. It was a long black rectangular device with a large screen, a button near the bottom and a microphone on top. "This is a fusion loader, each fusion loader has an ability called time shift. This allows you to enter a place called Digiquartz. I can explain it but it would be better if you figure out what it is yourself. Take your new device out and call time shift into it." He told Davis.

Davis moved his wrist so the Miracle loader was right in front of him and spoke into it, "Time Shift." Suddenly the world just shifted around Davis and Demiveemon and changed (I can't remember or find how it looked to enter and exit Digiquartz). The ally way, they were in, looked exactly like before except that several of the buildings had green data floating around on the buildings (I don't know how to describe it). Demiveemon hoped down from Davis's head. "I feel stronger, Davish." He said as his body and unknown to them Davis' D-3 glowed.

" **Demiveemon Digivolve to… V-mon"**

In Demiveemon's place stood V-mon. "It feels good to be in my rookie form again. I guess that Digiquartz has enough energy to sustain my rookie form." V-mon said. "Yes it does, V-mon. You see, Digiquartz is the digital representation of the human world and much of it will look like the area of the human world is with a few exceptions. Many Digimon have entered Digiquartz one way or another and have made it their home but some Digimon become insane. We don't know why but it happens. That is the reason for Digimon hunters, to capture the insane Digimon and restore their sanity but it is still your decision to do it. What do you say Davis? Will you continue being a regular Digidestined or will you become a hunter?" He asked.

Davis looked a V-mon for conformation on what he should do. V-mon saw the look and answered, "I say we do it, Davis. There are Digimon that need help and we can make more friends this way." Davis nodded, "Alright, I'll become a Digimon hunter." "Then Davis, I welcome you to the hunt. To get back to the human world, all you need to do is say time shift again and you may notice that no time has passed while in Digiquartz; that's because whenever you enter here, time freezes in the human world and when every you leave it, time unfreezes in the human world. You should head home through Digiquartz and get acquainted to the land if you are going to be a hunter." He said before he activated time shift and left.

Davis looked at the spot where the mysterious clock man was and saw something lying on the ground. He walked towards it and saw it was a small box with a note attached to it.

It said: _Happy hunting, Davis. – An old clock store owner. P.S. I almost forgot, here is Jun's watch. P.P.S. Take a look at your clothes._

Davis pocketed the watch and looked at his clothes. His outfit had changed drastically. He now wore black combat boots, jean shorts, and a black vest over a yellow t-shirt. The fusion loader was strapped to his wrist and to finish his look his goggles had taken a golden tint to them. "Is this a digital world thing to give me new clothes or something?" He asked. V-mon just shrugged.

After getting over his shock, he started walking home. Twenty minutes later, Davis and V-mon could see the digital version of his apartment building coming up and they had not encountered any Digimon yet. He was just about to race V-mon to his house when a melody reached his ears.

" _-elp, someone help my friend."_

Davis stopped in his tracks. "What was that?" Davis asked. V-mon noticing his partner's confusion asked, "What was what, Davis?" Davis looked around for the source of the noise. "I don't know but I could have sworn I heard someone calling for help." He answered.

" _Someone, anyone help Cutemon"_

"There it is again," he said and started running toward an ally near his apartment building, "It's coming from over here." V-mon quickly followed after his partner. Davis continued to run towards where the melody was coming from and eventually came upon a clearing where a strange sight was taking place. There were five bug Digimon chasing after a small pink rabbit like Digimon with a dark purple scarf around her neck and a pair of head phone on her head. Lying on the ground by a rock was a purple Digimon with a bandana around its neck but its body was fading in and out with data slowly leaking from it.

Suddenly Davis' Miracle loader beeped " _Digital Analyzer activated. The bug like Digimon is a Fanbeemon. They bring back bits of data from digital buildings like bee collect pollen and takes it back to their hive to use for materials. It is best to run away when it uses its 88 call attack._

 _The pink Digimon is a Cutemon. There is not much known about Cutemon except that they are cute and have very little combat abilities. They attack with their Ultrasonic song and can heal almost any wound._

 _The last Digimon is a Digital melody or Digimelody of an Impmon. A Digimelody is a Digimon that is being deleted but has unfinished business, mainly wanting to protect a friend. A Digimelody can be saved by putting it into a fusion loader. Impmon has a mischievous nature and loves to play pranks but they really just want to have friends. Better watch out for its bada boom attack."_

"V-mon we need to scare the Fanbeemon away so I can save the two Digimon." Davis commanded. "I am on it, Davis." V-mon confirmed before rushing up to one of bugs and head butting it with a shout of "Vee head-butt". This distraction allowed the Cutemon to escape toward her fallen friend and start stabilizing him and for Davis to sneak past the bug Digimon. "It looks like we have a hero. Let's get him for interfering with our hunt." Said what Davis assumed was the lead Digimon. The Fanbeemon called out "88 call" and five more Fanbeemon appeared, swarming V-mon.

V-mon was doing a good job at holding up against the Digimon but was starting to become overwhelmed by them. ' _If this keeps up, I am going to lose but I can't lose. Davis is counting on me so he can save those two Digimon. I can do this for those Digimon, for my friends, for Davis!'_ V-mon thought frantically before he felt a new power coming from within him. "Long sword!" V-mon cried. In his hand appeared a three feet long, blue and white sword made of digital data which he swung at the Fanbeemon. In surprise of the new attack, two of the Fanbeemon were bisected and dispersed into data.

While V-mon was fighting the Digimon, Davis was inspecting the two Digimon. Cutemon was fine and had no visible injuries but Impmon's Digimelody was barely stable anymore. " _Goodbye, Cutemon. I am glad that you are safe. Thank you for being my friend."_ Impmon said as his body started to fade in and out. "No, Impmon hold on. I can heal you just hold on for a few minutes." Cutemon pleaded while bringing out its power to heal.

Davis knelt down in front of Impmon and asked, "You really care about her don't you?" Impmon weakly moved his head towards Davis, " _Yeah and what's it to you_?" Davis smiled at his answer, "What if I said I could heal you? What would you say?" Impmon looked surprised at his question, " _You can do that you can heal me?_ " Davis nodded his head, "Sure, I can but to do so you would have to join my team. I just need you to accept it." " _Well, what are you waiting for, you fool? Do it!_ " Impmon said snidely. Davis chuckled and brought his loader in front of Impmon. "Alright, here goes nothing. Impmon, Refresh!"

Davis' loader screen sucked up Impmon's body into it. He quickly put spoke into the loader, "Hey, Impmon. How are you feeling?" The fusion loader's screen lit up and Impmon's voice came through, **"I feel great. Man, whatever this thing is awesome and quite roomy."** "Glad you like it," Davis responded before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Cutemon looking at him with a sad face. "Excuse me, but what happened to Impmon?" She asked. Davis smiled, "You don't have to worry about your friend. He is being healed but to do so he has to join my team." Cutemon looked downtrodden at this before she brightened up, "Then take me with you. I want to stay with my only friend." Davis knelt down to Cutemon and asked, "Are you sure? If you do you will see battles and probably have to fight. Do you really want to do this?" Cutemon looked straight in Davis' eyes with a determined expression and nodded. "Alright, I'll put you in the loader with Impmon. Cutemon, Refresh!"

By the time Davis finished his task; V-mon had defeated all but one Fanbeemon and stopped to catch his breath. The remaining Fanbeemon looked at V-mon with an expression of arrogance. "Hehe, you think you can win but you just gave the instrument for your defeat." It spoke as it flew up into air and started to absorb the data of all the fallen Fanbeemon. It started to glow and shouted.

" **Fanbeemon Digivolve to… Waspmon."**

V-mon and Davis were shocked that the Digimon would use its own comrades to Digivolve. The newly evolved Digimon flew towards V-mon with its sting pointed at his head. "Prepare to be deleted, Nitro Stinger!" V-mon managed to recover from the surprise Digivolution and dodge the attack but unfortunately it hit him in the leg rendering him immobile. He closed his eye in preparation for the next attack. "V-mon, you have to get out of there." Waspmon flew up about 20 feet and slowly started charging an attack on the end of his stinger. "It's no use. Any part of the body that is hit by my stinger is immobilized. As soon as my attack charges this pathetic Digimon is toast."

Davis was extremely worried for his partner and enraged at the Digimon in front of him and started running towards the flying Digimon. "Stay away from my partner, you bastard." He screamed rearing his right fist back and jumping into the air. Then defying gravity, Davis jumped up over the Waspmon and punched it right in the face causing it to be launched straight at the ground.

At that moment, time slowed down. A bunch of grey data formed around his fist and a fingerless glove of metal formed around both of his fists under the data. He landed on the ground, uninjured and with his eyes closed, and followed his instincts. His eyes suddenly opened and in his pupil there was a stylized M in it. He took his fusion loader off his wrist and activated the Digisoul Digivolution mode. On the screen of it showed the word, Evolution. He held out his left arm and slammed his right data covered hand over the device with a shout of "D.N.A. charge!" The screen flashed white quickly and Davis pulled it back and looked at it real quick before he pushed it outwards shooting a beam of light straight to V-mon. The beam hit the fallen Digimon, opening his eyes, and causing him to start glowing.

" **V-mon Digisoul Digivolve to… Veedramon!"**

When the glow faded it showed that V-mon had Digivolved to a Veedramon. "Alright V-mon, you Digivolved into Veedramon! Now let's finish it!" Davis yelled bringing up the Digimon analyzer. It said " _Veedramon is a mystical Digimon found only in the continent of Folder in the Digital world. They are extremely rare and every time one of them is seen, they are mistaken for a dog. It holds power great power for a champion and when pushed its power surpasses and ultimate. Beware its V-Nova Blast and Magnum punch."_

Veedramon quickly ran forward and punched the slowly recovering Digimon into the air once again but dazed it. He started charging an attack in his mouth. "This is for attacking those innocent Digimon, V-Breath Arrow MAX!" He yelled firing the attack at the Digimon. The attack hit the Digimon causing it to disperse into data. Davis quickly held up his loader and started pulling the data in. The screen flashed signifying a successful capture. "Capture complete." Davis said before he fell on his bum and Veedramon de-Digivolved back to V-mon.

Wiping his forehead with his arm, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Man, that was tiring." He looked at his hands and saw the metal gloves still have not disappeared. "What happened to me? I mean I just punched a Digimon a few times my size out of the air and I am uninjured and what are these gloves that are on my hands?" He questioned. V-mon sat down next to him and reassured his partner, "I don't really know, Davis. We will just have to figure it out as we go. It's completely different from both worlds that we are used to and we might gain things here that we just don't know about but I do know that whatever happens, we will do it together." Davis smiled before asking cheekily, "When did you get so smart?" V-mon pushed him down and spoke indignantly, "Hey, I have always been this smart," before both of them started laughing.

Unknown to the both of them, two Fanbeemon had seen what happened to their comrades and decided to get some revenge. They flew towards the tired duo and pointed their stingers at them. Just as they were about to call their attacks a cry of "plasma cannon" interrupted them and a beam of energy deleted them. Davis and V-mon looked at the source of commotion and saw a giant metal bird heading towards them. In a burst of adrenaline, Davis and V-mon jumped up and entered a basic combat stance. Davis stood in a basic martial arts stance and V-mon materialized his new sword.

The bird quickly landed about ten feet away from Davis and V-mon. The Digimon did what Davis assumed was a gesture of peace. "Peace, young human. My name is MailBirdramon and I have come here looking for help." It said. "Help, what do you need help with and how can we help you?" V-mon asked. MailBirdramon looked straight at Davis before answering, "I have been in Digiquartz for some time with my friend, Greymon, but we split apart because am going insane. Do you know a way to cure the insanity?"

Davis thought about it for a second before his loader started blinking. He checked the device and it started speaking. _"Digimon analyzer activated. It appears that you have met with a Digimon that is going insane but has yet to succumb to it. To cure the Digimon, all you need to do is accept it as part of your team. If the Digimon has gone insane then the only way to cure it is to defeat it and capture it."_ Davis face-palmed as he remembered a certain piece of information that the old clock man said before he left. "I am an idiot. The reason the Miracle loader was created to cure the insanity of Digimon." He mumbled.

"As you probably just heard, this device," he holds up the fusion loader, "can cure your insanity but if you agree to it then you have to help me find and cure any insane Digimon. All I need is your permission so will you join me?" The bird looked as pleased as its metal face allowed it to. "I will gladly join you. The only condition I have is that you try to convince Greymon to join you." Davis nodded showing that he agreed. "Alright, I can do that. MailBirdramon Refresh!" In a flash of data, MailBirdramon was sent into the fusion loader.

After finishing loading MailBirdramon, Davis turned to V-mon and started walking toward the Digiquartz version of his home. While walking, he looked down at his metal covered hand and started pondering the events of the day. He had no idea what allowed him to make V-mon Digivolve but hopefully in time he would be able to figure it out.

Before he knew it, he was at the ally by his apartment. Davis looked at V-mon, "V-mon, you might want to de-Digivolve into Demiveemon." V-mon nodded and in a flash of light and data there stood Demiveemon. Davis picked him up and placed him on his head and then held up his loader and called out "Time Shift". Once again the world shifted and Davis was standing in a normal ally in his normal clothes.

After entering his apartment and discreetly handing Jun's watch to his dad; the rest of the night was a blur for Davis and before he knew it, it was time for bed. He went to bed dreaming about the adventures in the new world with his new friends.

 **Chapter end  
I hope you enjoyed that because I enjoyed writing that. It took me awhile to figure out how to write a believable way for Davis to get my idea of the fusion loader so tell me how you like it and write it on a completely different storyline from the pre-established time line. I will try to have it be a chapter an episode with several of Davis' trips into Digiquartz and any Digimon that I choose to add to his army. I want to know what Digimon you want to join Davis and possible Digi-fusion ideas that you might want to have. Also please tell me who do you want me to pair Davis with, a younger Yoshino (Data squad), Nene (Fusion) or Mimi (Adventure and Davis' pen pal, though he does not know that she's a Digidestined yet) or have all three. You have until episode 6 "Family picnic" to vote.**

 **I only will describe V-mon, Cutemon, and any OC Digifusion. Everything else you will have to look up yourself. This is mainly because I am too lazy and describing everything will just about take up the whole story. V-mon's long sword attack is from Digimon world 4. I have never played it and I defiantly don't own it but I got the idea from it. I thank Wikipedia for information on Digimon.**

 **The Miracle loader is an idea that I made up and is actually incomplete. There are still several secret functions that Davis has no idea about. One is Super Digivolution. It is immune to the limitations other Digimon hunters have in Digiquartz so if Davis wants to have more than one Digimon out he can. Miracle loader's mode and functions (will update for when Davis finds out about other functions):**

 **Time and location- This mode gives the time and location based on where Davis is; be it in the digital world, Digiquartz or anywhere in the real world.**

 **Cell mode- This mode acts like a cell phone w/ texting for Davis. Nuff said.**

 **Credit mode- Davis will gather Digi-dollars, yen (Japan's currency, I think) and American dollars for doing several favors in the human world, digital world or Digiquartz and they will be stored on a credit card that can be ejected from the miracle loader. Current amount 100 Digi-dollars/$100 US/12,000 yen (I checked, right now it is $1 US to 120 yen and 1 Digi-dollars equals $1 US).**

 **Info mode- This mode allows gives Davis information on various places in the human world, digital world or Digiquartz and information on any Digimon that he has seen.**

 **Storage mode- This mode allows Davis to store an unlimited amount of Digimon in his loader and keep them in peek condition and fully fed. This will only affect Digimon that Davis has captured or befriended. When he defeats a Digimon and they disperse into data, he can activate the capture function and pull the data in to the device, capturing the Digimon and healing it from the corruption of Digiquartz. He can have Digimon enter it by saying "(insert Digimon name here) Refresh!" and have Digimon exit by saying "(insert Digimon name here) Reload!" Davis can freely talk to any Digimon that is in the loader.**

 **Digivolution mode- This mode has four functions. The first function allows Davis to see the Digivolution route of any Digimon that Davis captured or joins him. The second function allows Davis to permanently or temporarily Digivolve a Digimon when they agree to it and meets certain requirements. The third function (Digisoul Digivolution) acts as a focus and allows Davis to temporarily Digivolve a Digimon that is compatible with his Digisoul (like V-mon). The level the Digimon can Digivolve is based on the bond with Davis and how far Davis has unlocked his D.N.A. charge. The final Digivolution function is Digi-fusion. This allows two or more Digimon to fuse together into a new Digimon with one Digimon acting as a base.**

 **Time shift – This mode allows Davis to enter or leave Digiquartz at will. While at Digiquartz, no time passes in the human world until Davis leaves it. When he leaves he enters the human world version of where ever he is in Digiquartz. He can also use time shift to enter or leave the Digital world from Digiquartz or his computer with the help of his D-3 but when he does time moves at the same time as the human world.**

 **Super Digivolve (Secret function): This secret function allows a Digimon to temporarily Digivolve to mega level. This can happen only to the Digimon that is the partner of the Miracle but because the loader is linked to Davis' D-3 and is made of two other Digivices, V-mon and two other Digimon can Super Digivolve. Right now this feature has not been unlocked.**

 **There is a difference between D.N.A. charge and Digisoul in my story. D.N.A. charge is a burst of energy that when focused can cause a Digimon to Digivolve but only Davis and Yoshino (and that is only if you choose her to be Davis' love interest) can use D.N.A. charge. Digisoul is where the energy comes from and it grants each person who unlocks it to have a special ability. Davis has a neutral Digisoul and his ability is Digital crafting. He can use digital energy or his own Digital core to create tools or weapons to help him. I had Davis's D.N.A. charge scene, both activation and Digivolution scene (think of Marcus and Agumon's first Digivolution but with Davis and V-mon instead), be similar to Marcus because I think that Marcus's Digivolution scene and concept is awesome. Man this author's note is a mess.**

 **Next time on Digimon Hunter Davis, "One Week Later" and "Iron Vegiemon". Thank you for reading my story and please tell me about your opinion of it. Have a good time.**


	2. One Week Later Iron Vegiemon

**Chapter 2 – One Week later and Iron Vegiemon**

 **I am back and with another chapter. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy. Remember, I don't own anything except for my own ideas. WolfDragon, please know that this is Adventure 02 with elements of other series or seasons in them so if Nene is paired with Davis then almost nothing from Digimon Hunters or Fusion will take place, probably. A guest told me that Time shift opens up a portal to Digiquartz and I realized that Davis has more of a burgundy hair color when reading Moonlight Bushido's story "Taming the Moon". Thank you for telling me that.**

 **Right now this takes place during the Iron Vegiemon episode. This chapter is going to going to have several differences in the story line for the "Iron Vegiemon" portion of the chapter. This is mainly because the Davis in the TV show is hotheaded and acts before thinking. The Davis in my story is still hot headed but will think things through before acting, most of the time. The reason for this is he has to and is more mature than he shows but certain things cause him to act recklessly.**

 **On to the subject of Davis' potential love interest, first off, get any thoughts of Davis liking Kari that way, he got over her a long time ago. Now Davis sees her as a little sister figure and will be a little overprotective of her, right now. Second, whoever wins the poll gets either a fusion loader, Data link or both depending on the winner. Here is an update of the current poll for Davis' love interest.**

 **Nene-3**

 **Younger-Yoshino-0**

 **Mimi-0**

 **Looks like it is going to be Nene but I still have at least one more chapter before it is finalized. That can change. Course with how I plan on making Davis strong enough that he can take down Champion and possibly ultimate level Digimon with no assistance from his Digimon than that might be the best choice since it has been stated in the show (or manga, I don't know which) that Nene likes strong boys who can fight. This can change so keep voting (by review, I forgot about the poll option and I feel that it is a little late to add it) but the poll closes when I write the "Family Picnic" episode.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking/attack"

*SOUND EFFECT*

' _Thinking'_

 _Email/Flashback_

" _Digimon analyzer/writing/Digimon melody"_

" **Digivolve/Digi-fuse"**

 ***General location, more specific location, exact location; General time passed, exact time ***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Obadiah school, computer room; one week later, 3:15 p.m.***

"What were you thinking, bringing the Gotsumon back?" Izzy asked/yelled. The new generation of Digidestined and Tai just returned from the digital world after rescuing a group of Gotsumon from the Digimon emperor but to protect the Gotsumon they took them back to the Human world. Davis had just arrived from soccer and martial arts practice every day this week so he didn't go to the digital world at all and was spared the tongue lashing from Izzy.

So while Davis was waiting for Izzy to finish his lecture, he started thinking over what happened in the past week since Davis had been given the Miracle loader and first entered Digiquartz. In that week, a lot has happened during it. Davis and V-mon decided to keep Digiquartz and the loader a secret from the Digidestined. Every day, Davis and V-mon would enter Digiquartz in a different location and would explore it for a day or two, Digiquartz time. During that time period, he would get to know his Digimon and find out there dreams.

V-mon, Davis already knew about and he knew that V-mon's dream was to become strong enough to protect his friends. Impmon was a snarky and mischievous Digimon but was extremely loyal to his friends. His dreams were to Digivolve to mega level and make new friends. Cutemon was a kind and gentle Digimon who didn't like fighting and her dream was to make more friends and see them accomplish their dreams.

Waspmon was a silent and relaxed Digimon who was thankful that Davis got rid of the insanity in his mind. It wanted to help free other Digimon from insanity in Digiquartz. MailBirdramon was the mother hen, err hawk, of the group, fiercely protective of his friends. He was calm and calculative when in battle. It wanted to see his friend, Greymon.

He entered Digiquartz near the library and started to experiment or try to experiment with the power that allowed V-mon to Digivolve when fighting Waspmon. He was only partially successful.

When he tried to activate it, when he first came back into Digiquartz, nothing happened. When he looked at his hands, he saw the metal gloves that appeared were back but when he tried to get them off, they wouldn't come off. He had just given up when V-mon had snuck up to him and startled Davis, making him go into a fighting stance. When he did that, the gloves morphed into a metal fist. This had surprised the both of them and caused him to knock a book off one of the shelves. When he tried to open it something interesting happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Davis was rubbing his head where something hit it and then cursed himself for forgetting his fist was still incased in metal. He looked at the item that hit his head and saw it was a book. It was an odd book with a clasp and lock on it keeping it shut. Being curious on what could be held in it; Davis swung at the lock with his metal incased fist. The lock easily shattered and Davis undid the clasp._

 _Just as Davis was about to open the book, it started glowing. It then rose into the air and began to grow until it was nearly twice the size of Davis. The book opened up and out of the book came a cloaked figure. Davis' loader's Analyzer automatically turned on._

 _It said: "The cloaked Digimon is a Wisemon. A mysterious Digimon shrouded in mystery, not much is known about this Digimon. The only known facts are that it can appear anywhere in time and space with The Book, and that it attacks with Pandora's Dialogue and Eternal Nirvana."_

 _Wisemon was stretching his body seemingly getting kinks out of his cloaked body. Cracking his neck, he said, "So many years trapped inside The Book can you a real pain in the neck. Who opened The Book?" Davis slowly raised his right, metal covered hand. Wisemon was over by Davis shaking his hand and thanking him profusely. Davis and V-mon sweat dropped at the Digimon's behavior. "You're welcome but can you tell me why you were trapped inside that book?" Davis asked confused._

 _Wisemon quickly let go of Davis' hand and stepped back a few paces. He put his hand near his face and took a pose that made him look like he was thinking. "I can't remember why or who trapped me in The Book. Last I recall, I was studying Digi-crafting and the next thing I know I am exiting my book." Davis thought over what Wisemon said and realized that he would not figure out what happened to him but something he said caught his attention. "What's Digi-crafting?" He asked Wisemon. Wisemon looked at Davis, incredulously. "You don't know what Digi-crafting is when you have a Digi-crafted fist on your hand?" He asked._

 _Flashback ends_

When Wisemon got over his shock at Davis not knowing about Digi-crafting and learning that it was Davis who made the glove, albeit unknowingly; he started teaching Davis how to use Digi-crafting. As a result, Wisemon joined his growing team and family but he chose to stay in The Book instead of the fusion loader and insisted that Davis take The Book wherever he goes so Wisemon could assist him. So for Davis' first lesson in Digi-crafting, he had to create a satchel to hold The Book. The good news about that is the satchel could hold practically anything and made whatever he put in there really light.

Wisemon also helped Davis to understand the power that allowed V-mon to Digivolve. Wisemon explained that in a different dimension, he once met a BanchoLeomon that taught some human teenagers about something called D.N.A. charge and one of his students activated it the same way that Davis first did, by punching an enemy Digimon. This lead to the theory that the way for Davis to activate his D.N.A. charge was that he had to punch a Digimon. Fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long to test this theory as a horde of Flymon had made a nest in the building next to the library and saw Davis and his Digimon as their next meal.

 _Flashback_

 _Davis was just leaving the library with V-mon and a basic black satchel (imagine it however you want it to look like) that held Wisemon's book. It hadn't token long for Davis to finish making the bag and he decided he wanted to go home. While he had only been here for an hour or two, he needed to process what happened. He was about to head to the street that would lead him home when he heard a bunch of buzzing noises coming from above him. Looking up Davis saw a swarm of Flymon coming at him._

 _"Digimon analyzer activated. Flymon can fly at high speeds with its gigantic, baleful wings. Its body is protected by a hard shell. Watch out for its Poison Powder and Brown Stinger attacks."_

 _Davis seeing the amount of Digimon coming at him quickly pulled out his fusion loader. "Impmon, Waspmon, MailBirdramon Reload!" Davis yelled. In a flash of data the three Digimon stood around Davis ready to fight. The two groups stared down each other before on an unspoken signal they charged. V-mon summoned his long sword and started hacking at his opponents, chopping of wings and bisecting several of the Flymon. MailBirdramon was sending out Plasma cannon attacks or sneaking behind the Flymon and bombarding them with Night hawk attacks._

 _Waspmon and Impmon were working together, with Impmon riding on Waspmon's back. Waspmon would paralyze any Flymon that got near him with a Nitro Stinger and Impmon would delete any Digimon that got paralyzed with a Bada Boom or a Night of Blizzards attack. Wisemon had left his book and was sending the Flymon's attacks back with Pandora's Dialogue or trapping any Flymon with Eternal Nirvana. The Flymon weren't taking this standing down; they were sending attack after attack on his Digimon._

 _Davis was watching all this with a worried expression, wishing he could do something. He continued to watch the battle take place when he noticed a Flymon about ten feet in the air sneaking up behind V-mon. He became so overcame with worry for his partner that he rushed toward the Flymon completely forgetting about personal safety. Right before he reached the Digimon, Davis jumped into the air and punched the Flymon straight in the face, sending it to ground. This caused the fighting to temporarily stop, as the combatants were surprised to see a human punch a Digimon and actually harm it._

 _Once again Digital Data covered Davis' fist but this time his gloves took a metallic sheen to them. He smirked triumphantly and turned to V-mon. "Are you ready for this, V-mon?" He asked. V-mon nodded enthusiastically, "Let's do this boss." "Boss?" He asked his partner. "I figure it suits you." V-mon explained. Davis nodded, "Alright, let's do this."_

 _Davis unclipped his Miracle loader and activated the Digisoul Digivolution function. "D.N.A. charge!" He yelled as he slammed his hand on the device. The screen displayed the word Evolution before it flashed. Davis pushed the device away from him and this time shot out two beams of light, one hit V-mon and the other hit Impmon._

 _ **"V-mon/Impmon Digivolve to… Veedramon/Sorcermon!"**_

 _For some reason, Impmon had Digivolved this time with V-mon. Davis, at that moment, just gave up questioning what happened in Digiquartz and the digital world. "Alright Impmon, you are one step closer to your dream!" He yelled. "Yes, I did and I have you to thank for this." Sorcermon calmly stated from his position on Waspmon. "Great, now let's finish these bugs." With that said his Digimon restarted the battle with the horde of Flymon, which had been reduced to about one-quarter of the size it had been at this point._

 _The fusion loader turned on and pulled up the Digimon analyzer. "Digimon analyzer activated. Sorcermon is a wizard-like Digimon. It specializes in ice and healing magic. The Digicode on his cape is arranged randomly but when put in a certain way it spells Digital Monster. It attacks with Crystal Barrage, Drowning Aquarius, and Ice Illusion."_

 _Davis looked down at his hands and saw that the data still incased his fists and subconsciously formed a metal fist with spiked knuckles. He smirked before jumping into the battle. He jumped up, down, left and right punching each Flymon he landed on and jumping to the next. His Digimon would finish the dazed Digimon whenever they were near it. Before the group knew it all the Flymon had been defeated._

 _Flashback end_

After that Davis got to work on making his own personal weapon to use so he would be better prepared when he is attacked. This led to him creating two weapons that just clicked with Davis. One of them was a red and black fusion of a scythe and a sniper rifle that could fold into a two foot long box (Crescent Rose). The other was a pair of yellow gauntlets with a pair of wrist guns mounted on them (Ember Cecelia). The rest of the week went with no other incidents or events except for three events. The first event was that they found Greymon. The meeting wasn't that eventful and it ended with Greymon joining Davis' team. The second event didn't even happen in Digiquartz instead it took place near the TV station that TK's dad worked at. What happened well…

 _Flashback_

 _Davis had just returned to Digiquartz after a pretty grueling training session with Wisemon. Today, Wisemon had focused on Davis using the weapons he made and long range weapons. He had spent about a week in Digiquartz just training in gun-use and his personal weapons until he couldn't get any better without a gun-slinger Digimon or a Digimon who knew about weapon handing . He was walking past the local TV station when he heard a melody._

" _Somebody help me."_

 _Davis' ears perked up when he heard that. Quickly following the source of the noise, Davis entered the TV station. He followed the melody to an unused room of the station. In it was a small purple Digimelody that looked like it gave up. Davis knelt down towards the Digimon and nudged it. "Hey buddy. Don't give up yet, you can still be saved. I just need your permission as this will give you a responsibility to the digital world and Digiquartz." Davis said. The melody looked up at Davis with a hopeful expression. "I don't care as long as I can deliver a message to Gatomon." He said. "Gatomon? Do you mean Kari's partner?" Davis asked. "You know them?" The Digimelody asked. "Yeah I do. I will explain later when you feel better." Davis told him. "Thank you. My name is Wizardmon." The melody now identified as Wizardmon said. "My name is Davis. Now let's get you better. Wizardmon refresh!" Davis said._

 _Flashback end_

Wizardmon soon became a part of the group and became a good friend to them. Extremely loyal to Davis and overly protective of his Digimon, Wizardmon was absolutely ruthless when facing his opponents. He also had a soft spot for the Gatomon species as evident of the injured Gatomon and BlackGatomon that he found and nurse back to health. The two cat-like Digimon joined his team to stay with "Big brother Wizardmon." When he wasn't watching over the Gatomon sisters, he had become Wisemon's assistance and stayed in The Book.

The final big event is that Davis got a job. More specifically he got a job at a place in Digiquartz. It was a ramen shop called Digimen and was run by an Ogremon and Fugamon. Davis had met them while exploring Digiquartz and started helping them make delicious ramen in exchange for a job there. Let's just say the two Digimon were very happy with this as with Davis and his Digimon's help the store's business was reaching an all-time high. Davis made about 50 Digi-dollars a day when he worked there and for every recipe he helped make, he got 250 Digi-dollars. He has made three successful recipes and has worked about two week there so he had a total of 1550 Digi-dollars on his card. (That's 1550 US dollars and about 186,000 yen, feel free to correct me if I am wrong)

Davis was brought out of his thoughts by Izzy finishing his lecture. "What if Mr. Fujiyama comes in here and sees this?" Izzy asked. Cody stepped up for this one, "Don't worry, I'll just tell him that I am taking a sculpture making class and these are some of my early master pieces. Hit it guys." The Gotsumon all took a ridiculous pose. The rest of the group started to argue about what to do with the Gotsumon while Izzy and Davis just watched with a sweat behind their heads. "I am glad I had soccer practice today, because this is just ridiculous." Davis mumbled. "I completely agree, Davis." Izzy said nodding his head in a sage like manner.

Davis, seeing that the other Digidestined were not making the situation any better, spoke up, "Shut up!" That caused the group to quiet down. "Would you listen to yourselves? You are all acting like a bunch of five year olds! Just find somewhere else to hide them. I am out of here, I need to go home and do some homework." After saying his piece, Davis walked out and headed home.

Everyone was stunned at what just happened. Yolei was the first to recover from her shock at what just happened and yelled, "Can someone tell me what just happened?" Kari looked down sadly, "That was Davis losing his temper. He normally is a very patient person despite how he acts but during this time of year, Davis just loses control of himself. I don't know why and every time I tried asking him, he would ignore me. It will only last until the end of the week and then he will be his normal cheery self." This stumped and worried the Digidestined but they didn't know what to do so they went and focused on the more important problem, the Gotsumon.

"Yolei, can I see your Digivice?" Izzy asked. "Sure, Izzy but why do you want it?" She asked handing her Digivice to the computer genius. "I'm going to try and figure the functions of it. For some reason, your Digivices can open up a portal to the digital world while ours just don't seem to work." Izzy explained. Yolei nodded and the Digidestined headed home.

 ***Motomiya resident, Davis' room; 9 pm***

Davis sighed as he relaxed in his room. His room was a fairly big room with a bed, a large desk and a dresser. On the desk were various pieces of metal parts, tool, a laptop and paper covered with loads of equations on it. His satchel was hanging on his bed post and Demiveemon was jumping up and down on his bed. He was sitting in the chair by his desk waiting for his pen pal and old friend to email him. This was the only time he had a chance to talk to her as she had school in an hour and he had to go to bed. (There's a thirteen hour time difference from Japan and New York)

He hadn't meant to yell at his friends but with how they were treating him the past month and the time of year was just t much for him. He was going to apologize to them tomorrow. Before he could think any deeper into the issue, his computer's screen lit up with an alert that said he received an email. He quickly opened up the email and saw it was an invite to a video call.

Fixing his camera to show his face, he quickly opened the video call and it pulled up the screen. About a minute of buffering later, the screen showed a familiar smiling orange eyed, pink and starred haired girl. The girl was the first to speak, "Good morning Davis." Davis smiled, "Good morning Mimi, but you keep forgetting that it's nighttime here." Mimi giggled behind her hand, "No, I don't silly. Remember I used to live in Obadiah and played with you when we were younger." Davis sure did, when he first got his pen pal he never expected it to be his friend who had moved away to America three years ago. They used to hang out and play a lot when they were younger.

"I remember. I can't believe that it's been three years since you left." He said with a melancholy smile. "Don't worry, Davis, I know that you are upset about me leaving around this time of year and I would have loved to stay but my parents got a really good job opportunity so we had to." Mimi said sadly. "I know but I lost one of my best friends and just generally sucked." Davis said not noticing that Demiveemon had climbed onto his desk.

Demiveemon jumped on to Davis' head startling Davis and Mimi. "Davis is that a Digimon?" Mimi asked with a little bit of hope. "Yeah this is my partner Demiveemon. What how do you know about Digimon?" Davis absentmindedly answered until he realized what she said. "Hold on one second, I know I put that thing somewhere. Here it is." Mimi said as she rummaged around her room and pulled out a Digivice. "I was once in the digital world before and my partner is a Palmon." She said proudly. "Who are you talking to Davish?" He asked cutely. "This is Mimi Tachikawa and old childhood friend and a Digidestined but I didn't know about that."

Demiveemon nodded before jumping in front of the computer. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Demiveemon." Mimi smiled at the little Digimon, "It's nice to meet you Demiveemon. As you probably heard, I am Mimi. How did you meet Davis? I thought the Digital gate was closed." Demiveemon shrugged. "I don't really know. Davis would be able to better tell you than me." He said as he looked towards Davis. Davis got the message and started explaining his first time in the Digital world. "I honestly did not know that you were one of the original Digidestined. Tai and the others have yet to mention you." Davis said scratching his head.

"I don't know why either but what's done is done." Mimi said. The three talked for a bit longer about random stuff until Mimi had to head to school and Davis had to go to bed. Bidding Mimi a good day, Davis and Demiveemon went to bed feeling better.

 ***Digital world, random village (I can't remember or find the name), cliff; the next day, 3:15 P.M.***

Gabumon was in trouble. It started when the village he was staying at was taken over by the Digimon emperor and a bunch of Vegiemon under his control. He was imprisoned with a bunch of Gazimon and had broken them out. Before they could fully escape the village the lead Vegiemon, RedVegiemon, blocked their path and started to beat up Gabumon. After taking a beating for a few minutes the RedVegiemon sent Gabumon over the cliff and into the river below.

He had managed to get out of the river and started crawling over to the nearby TV. "I have to warn the others." He mumbled and just barely managed to send the message before becoming unconscious.

 ***Obadiah concert hall, back hallway; half an hour later, 3:15 P.M.***

"No way, TK. Just because I have a rock band does not mean that I will hide a bunch of rocks." Matt told his younger brother after TK asked him to hide the Gotsumon. "Come on, they can be your back-up singers." TK tried to reason. "Nah, their voices are too gravelly." TK laughed, "You're right."

"Excuse me; can I have your autograph?" A cheerful female voice asked. Turning, Matt and TK saw a burgundy haired girl in a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of yellow shorts and a pen in her hand(I think I got the outfit right). "Sure," Matt said taking the pen, "Who do I make this out to?" The girl replied turning her back to Matt showing that she wanted his signature on the back of her shirt, "Make it out to Jun Motomiya." Matt started writing on her shirt.

TK chose this moment to ask a question, "Did you say Motomiya? Are you related to a Davis' Motomiya?" As soon as Matt finished writing, she turned to TK and answered, "Yeah, he's my brother. What's it to you?" "My name is TK. I am Matt's younger brother and a friend of Davis." He said. Jun jumped to TK and handed him the pen. "Can you sign my shirt to? I get all the cute boys to sign it." She asked/demanded.

TK signed her shirt but went back to what he was trying to ask. "Well yesterday some of my friends and myself got into an argument with each other and Davis was the one who got us to stop but he looked to be in a bad mood after that. Do you know why?" Jun stood straight up but all traces of cheerfulness was lost. "I always hate this time of year." She said. Seeing their confused faces she explained, "Around this time of year, Davis lost two of his only friends as they both had to move away. He always becomes easily angered or depressed during this time of year because he misses them. I can't remember who they were, all I remember was that they were both girls but to make matters worse I know Davis saw one of them as a sister figure and I think he had a crush on the other. I am pretty sure she had a crush on Davis too.

I miss how Davis normally acts. I will let you in on a little secret. Davis and I may appear not to get along but the truth is that we get along pretty well. Sure we tease each other relentlessly but that's how we bond." Matt and TK were shocked at what caused Davis to act like this but before they could think more into this, Matt's Digivice started beeping. "You think its trouble?" TK asked. "I don't know but it might be." Matt said. "Thanks for your help." TK said as they ran to the computer room.

 ***Obadiah school, Computer room; 3:30 P.M.***

It didn't take long for the second generation of Digidestined and Matt to arrive at the computer room. Everyone was crowded around the screen as Yolei went and found the location of the Distress signal. "Alright, let's go." Davis said pulling his D-3 out, "Digi-port open." Davis opened the Digi-port and went into it with the others closely following him behind.

 ***Digital world, near where Gabumon collapsed; 3:35 P.M.***

The group landed in the digital world and saw a tired Gabumon lying on the ground. Matt quickly ran to his partner, "Gabumon, are you OK." Gabumon weakly raised his head, "Let's just say I will never look at steamed vegetables the same again."

"Hey Davis, what happened to your clothes? They aren't what you usually where in the digital world." Kari said. Davis and the others looked at his clothes and he saw it was the outfit that he wore in Digiquartz. He shrugged, "Beats me but I gave up on understanding how the digital world works shortly after we first got here."

The TV that they entered the digital world blinked into life and showed Yolei in front of it, "I am going to pick up my Digivice from Izzy. I will see you later." With that said, Yolei left. Poromon flew in front of the screen and spoke in a squeaky voice, "Have no fear, you can count on Poromon." The screen flashed off.

Gabumon took this opportunity to explain what happened to the village. When he was finished the group started to plan what to do. Davis was thinking of a plan when Wisemon spoke up from Davis' satchel making everyone look at him. "Davis, take me out. I think I found something but I need to check a few things." Wisemon said. "Davis, who's that?" TK asked. Davis had taken the book out of his satchel and opened it allowing Wisemon to exit The Book and immediately started to check the surroundings.

Davis proceeded to give a heavily edited version of how he found Wisemon. "He decided he wanted to stay with me and help out with the Digimon emperor as thanks for freeing him." The group nodded, accepting the explanation. Wisemon had returned be now and told them what they have found, "I now know the problem. This Digimon emperor has built a black obelisk that prevents Digivolution and more than likely controls the Digimon in the village. To free the village, all you have to do is destroy the obelisk but you may have to destroy the dark rings yourselves afterwards. You will have to come up with a plan as I don't know all of your capabilities."

The Digidestined accepted the answer and started to think up a plan. Davis eventually thought of a plan. "I got it. We split up into two groups. One group pretends to be captured and breaks the Digimon out of the jail while the others fly up and destroy the obelisk. We just need to figure out who does what." Davis explained. They started trying to figure out who does what. They eventually chose that Kari, Cody, Davis, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and V-mon would head up to the obelisk, while Matt, TK, Patamon, and Gabumon would break the Digimon out.

"Let's go. We will meet at the obelisk when we are done." Davis said as they split up. Davis' group ran to the base of the cliff near the control spire, while Matt's group snuck up to the village. When Davis' group reached the cliff, Kari pulled out her D-3. Pulling up the Digi-egg of Light she yelled, "Digi-armor energize!"

" **Gatomon armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the angel of light!"**

They quickly got onto Nefertimon and she flew up quietly to the control spire. They arrived there pretty fast and got of Nefertimon. Davis and Cody pulled out their D-3's and activated their respective armor Digivolution.

" **V-mon/Armadillomon armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of courage/Digmon, the drill of power!"**

Digmon got started on destroying the control spire with his drills as quietly as he could and Flamedramon and Nefertimon kept a look out for the Vegiemon. Digmon had gotten about half way through the control spire when Matt, TK, their Digimon and the rescued Digimon arrived, unfortunately they were followed by a group of Vegiemon. Davis seeing that stealth was no longer necessary called out, "Cody, Digmon we got company so just destroy the control spire. Everyone else get ready for a battle! Matt, the control spire should be damaged enough to Digivolve Gabumon."

"He's right Matt. Let's do it." Gabumon said. Matt nodded and pulled out his Digivice, "Alright Gabumon, Digivolve!" TK took out his D-3 and brought up Digi-egg, "You too, Patamon."

" **Gabumon/Patamon Digivolve/armor Digivolve to… Gururumon/Pegasusmon, Flying hope!"**

Gururumon immediately ran toward the Vegiemon and started to herd them into a group with a "Howling Blaster." Pegasusmon and Nefertimon swooped down and tied up the Vegiemon with their "Golden Noose." Flamedramon had just freed RedVegiemon of his Dark Ring and Digmon had destroyed the Control Spire, thereby freeing all the Vegiemon. "What happened? I feel like I was put through the vegetable grinder." RedVegiemon asked dazed.

After making sure that all the Digimon were freed and finding out that Gururumon was staying behind to guard the village, the group went through the portal (TV) to the human world.

 ***Obadiah school, Computer room; 5:00 P.M.***

*CRASH*Everyone landed in a pile on the computer room's floor. "We have got to work on our landing." Davis mumbled. "You guys are already done. Darn it!" Yolei says as she entered the room. The Digidestined slowly untangled themselves from their pile and got up. "Sorry Yolei but it took less time than we thought." TK said. Davis stretched his body, picked up Demiveemon and started walking out, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I need to be home and do some homework." After exchanging good byes, Davis left and headed home.

 ***Motomiya residence, Davis' room; 10 P.M.***

After making a small supper with Jun as his parents were out of the house tonight, and filling Mimi in on what had happened in the digital world, we can find Davis was working on a pair of goggles that he was modifying a pair of goggles (They look like Takato's except the lens are a light gold), quietly. Demiveemon was sleeping on his bed and his computer was turned on, the only other source of light was a small lamp on his desk. The reason for modifying the goggles was that Davis realized that he might not always be lucky enough to exit Digiquartz and not have someone see him so he decided to trick out a pair of his old goggles.

Using his mechanical knowledge and a bit of Digi-crafting, Davis was adding several functions to the goggles. Right now, he only had it so he could "see" into the human world from the Digiquartz or vice versus. He planned on adding a Digimon scanner, infrared, night vision, and wiring the Digimon analyzer to his goggles so the information will display on the lens of his goggles. On his computer was a digital gate. He had opened one somehow and had no idea how to open one on another computer but he would figure it out later. Davis put down his tools, stretched and went to bed.

 **Chapter End**

 **I am done with the chapter. I hope you guys like it. I sure enjoyed writing it. I mentioned several things that will be expanded on in a later chapter but I want you to figure it out for yourself otherwise that kind of defeats the point of me typing this whole chapter. I want to make one correction to my last chapter. I mentioned that there was a small button between the microphone and screen on Davis' Miracle loader but I never said what it does. I decided to make it a shortcut for activating Digisoul Digivolution so whenever he activates that feature, he is pressing the middle button.**

 **To help explain more about Digi-crafting, I brought in Wisemon to help explain it better. *Wisemon walks in* "Thank you for having me. I will start with what Digi-crafting is and then I will go into some of the more unique characteristics of it like Davis' gloves. Digi-crafting is the ability to take the residual Digital energy or energy from his own Digisoul and form it into items or tools of various materials. The items created by Digi-crafting are only limited to one's imagination but cannot be used to make food or living beings. Davis' subconscious created a pair of metal gloves to act as a focus for his new power and will absorb and store Digital energy, gradually sending it to his core and increasing it. Digi-crafting also gives its user the ability to store a variety of items by making a pocket dimension (hammer space/fold space) that can be focused on a specific area. Davis' hammer space is his satchel.**

 **Latent or residual Digital energy is the energy digital devices give off. It is similar to nature chakra in that it is everywhere in various amounts but there is more digital energy in urban areas than in rural areas. The more digital energy around Davis, the less energy from his own core he has to use. Like for example if Davis was in the digital world or Digiquartz, which is full of digital energy, it would take less energy from his core to make a pair of sunglasses than if he was in the human world, which has a lot less digital energy especially in areas with no electronics. That is all I know about Digi-crafting, right now. Thank you." *Wisemon bows and leaves***

 **That was Wisemon. He will be back later to explain other things so if you have questions put them in a review or PM. I will see you next chapter. Bye**


	3. Old Reliable

**Chapter 3- Old Reliable**

 **Wiley E Coyote, here with a new chapter. I am stuck in a bit of a rut right now and this story seems to be the only one I can really focus on. I will try to get a new chapter for other stories but it just won't happen for a while. Sorry about that but I want my stories to be decent or good if not great and I can't do that if I rush.**

 **I watched some of the Digimon Hunters and then looked up the rest of the season and I have to say that Quartzmon both terrifies me and does not exist in my story. In my story, Digiquartz is just a branch of the digital world that separated and bonded with the Digital network of the human world. You could think of Digiquartz and the human world as two sides to the same coin. The human world is heads and created Digiquartz while Digiquartz is tails and balances out the human world and allows technology to work.**

 **I did some research and found out, that schools in Japan start in April and end near Christmas so I am going to say that the school year, and subsequently the season, started around the beginning of April and will end about a week before Christmas. This gives them at the beginning of the school year about 35-36 (correct me if I am wrong) weeks until Christmas and that the story right now takes place roughly in the end of April, 23** **rd** **of April to be exact since I am going by the 2015 calendar, about a week before Golden week in Japan. Because of this, I will be having each chapter have a small time skip that will usually be a week but can be more or less of a time period, unless I decide to just do a chapter involving some of Davis' adventures in the Digital world and Digiquartz. I will fill in a brief summary on has happened to Davis during the time between episodes.**

 **Here's the update for the poll for Davis' love interest:**

 **Nene- 5**

 **Mimi -3**

 **Younger-Yoshino- 1**

 **There it is. Nene is still in the lead with Mimi catching up and Yoshino is finally getting some votes in. The good news is that I am planning on having either Nene or Mimi be a sister figure to Davis depending on who wins the poll. Now I just need to think of some embarrassing for Davis and his sister figure to embarrass each other. Send a review to vote (I forgot about the poll function and figure it is a little too late for that as well as seriously regretting it) the poll ends next chapter.**

 **Last thing to say, Davis wears a belt that he keeps bullets on hidden by his vest in both the human and real world and I spelled Ember Cecilia wrong. It's actually spelled Ember Celica. Awesome weapon and is only beaten by Crescent Rose as my favorite weapon. You can thank the Yang vs. Tifa death battle episode for that correction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own personal ideas.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking/attack"

' _Thinking'_

 _Email/Flashback_

" _Digimon analyzer/writing/Digimon melody"_

" **Digivolve/Digi-fuse"**

 ***General location, more specific location, exact location; General time passed, time until/after (insert event here), exact time ***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Digital world, snowy area, random location; One week later, Thursday, 3:00***

In a snowy area of the Digital, we find a bunch of Gizamon carrying pieces of metal with a control spire in the background. The sound of a whip cracking could be heard and holding the whip was the Digimon emperor. Suddenly, one of the Gizamon fell over catching the attention of the emperor with his ever present Digimon, Wormon, standing behind him. "Who said you could take a break? Get up!" He said swinging his whip at the fallen Digimon. Suddenly a white blur appeared in front of it and caught the whip.

There holding the whip was Gomamon and he looked mad. "Hey, quit it. There all tired and need rest. Maybe someone should use this on you," he said. The Digimon emperor pulled the whip out of Gomamon's grip and spoke harshly, "Number one, don't ever talk to me without calling me sir and number two, don't ever talk to me!" He said the last part as he whipped Gomamon in the face. "Whoever among you can defeat this creature will receive a special prize package. The rest will receive some lovely parting gifts. Who is up for the challenge?" He said to the Gizamon.

Gomamon had gotten up and looked nervous at the proclamation as the Gizamon got ready to attack him. "I know all about Gizamon. They are aquatic Digimon whose webbed feet rip through the water at extreme speeds." The emperor mumbled. "Come on guys. You wouldn't do that to me?" Gomamon asked scared. The Gizamon's answer was to attack him viciously until he was unconscious. "They beat him master. Tell them what they've won." Wormon said. His master smirked maliciously, "They have all won the right to be my slaves."

As he said that Dark rings flew down from the sky and attached themselves to the Gizamon. Once all the Gizamon were enslaved, their new master ordered, "Get back to work. I want the prison finished." As the Gizamon got back to work, Wormon asked, "What about Gomamon?" The emperor answered, "Let him freeze. Come on Wormon, let's go home. I want some hot chocolate."

Shortly after the emperor left, Gomamon regained consciousness. He started crawling up the hill. _'I just have to climb up this little hill.'_ He thought. After ten more minutes of climbing, he revised his earlier statement, _'Okay maybe it's not such a little hill after all. Hey what's that?'_ He had reached the top of the hill and saw a cube shaped object almost completely covered by the snow. He was able to reach the cube before running out of energy. "Joe," was the last thing he managed to say before succumbing to sleep.

 ***Human world, Joe's school, just outside it; 3:00***

Joe was talking to several of his classmates when his Digivice suddenly started beeping red. "On no, Gomamon." He said worriedly. "Hey Joe are you ready for that big anatomy test today?" His classmate asked. Joe looked a little nervous. "Sorry I got to go. I forgot to remember to forget something." Joe said before running off.

 ***Obadiah school, hallway by the computer; 3:00***

Davis was walking towards the computer room when he saw Cody walking down a flight a stairs that leads to the exit. Curiously to where Cody was going Davis asked, "Hey, Cody. Where are you going? The computer room is that way." Cody turned around and answered Davis, "Hey, Davis. I'm heading home. I have kendo practice this afternoon. My grandpa is the teacher and he would be pretty upset if I missed them." Davis nodded, "Good luck and say hi to your grandfather for me." Cody looked surprised that Davis didn't try to stop him before he recovered, "Thank you for understanding." With that said Cody headed home and Davis went to the computer room.

When Cody was out of sight, Davis sighed. Cody was the only one of the group that actually respected him while the others generally ignored what he said to do and made fun of him. He wasn't even really the leader of the group, most of the time they looked to TK when they made a decision on how to act instead of listening to what he had to say. Cody at least looked at both plans and chose after he made his opinion.

The past week had been fairly calm and Davis had been able to get a few things done. He was able to finish his goggles and all the modifications with them. They had a set of buttons on the upper rims that activated the functions. He wore them proudly on his head yet no one seemed to notice that he no longer wore his regular goggles except for Tai when he gave Tai back his original goggles and Mimi when he contacted her at night. He also changed his outfit a bit. Now he wore a short sleeve blue shirt under his blue vest and he had his metal gloves on his hands.

Thanks to the digital gate on his computer Davis didn't need to wait for the others at the computer room and could go to the digital world whenever he wanted to so every night, Davis would open the digital gate and explore the digital world some while destroying several control spires. As he continued to explore he came across a snowy area and after freezing quite a lot, crafted several cloaks for himself and his Digimon which he kept in his satchel.

Davis eventually found Palmon and took her to his room so she could talk to Mimi. Mimi and Palmon were ecstatic when that they could talk to each other and promised each other that they would see each other soon. Wisemon continued Davis' training in Digi-crafting and he could safely say that Davis almost was a master at it. The only other event that was worth mentioning was that Davis finding several unique members that joined his team while in Digiquartz.

 _Flashback_

 _Davis and V-mon were exploring the Digiquartz version of an abandoned factory near Obadiah. They were inside the factory and were surprised to see that the inside was huge, clean and was converted to be more of a home than a factory. They were being cautious though since this means that someone lived here and could attack them. With their luck it would be a horde of Digimon._

 _They were looking inside the rooms of everything seeing if they could find anything of use or anyone needing help. When looking into the twentieth room, Davis saw a blue and red robotic Digimon lying on the table with a bunch of tools lying around it. His loader flashed on and brought up the Digimon analyzer._

" _Digimon analyzer activated. This Digimon is a Ballistamon. They are extremely powerful Digimon that looks warlike but are peaceful Digimon. Never throwing the first punch but when it battles it shows extreme strength. It attacks with Ram Slammer and Seismic Speaker."_

 _Davis with his love of machinery had his curiosity peeked when he saw the machine Digimon. Walking up to it, he saw that the Digimon was in pretty bad shape and that someone had been trying to fix it and while they were making progress were doing a poor job. Wanting to fix it, Davis called for V-mon to come in here. In a few moments V-mon came into the room. "What's up Davis?" He asked. Davis pointed to the Ballistamon. "Check out what I found," he said. "Sweet, what are we going to do about it?" V-mon asked. "I'm going to try and fix it but I want you and the other smaller Digimon to explore the place and keep an eye out for any other Digimon."_

 _V-mon saluted good-naturedly, "You can count on me and the other Digimon, Davis." Davis nodded and pulled out his loader, "Thanks V-mon. Now let's get everyone else out. Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Impmon, Wizardmon, Cutemon Reload." In a flash of data the Digimon mentioned came out and started to explore the factory while Davis got to work on fixing up the Digimon._

 _It took him awhile but after about a half an hour, he was able to get most of the Digimon's working. He closed up his body parts and turned on the Ballistamon praying that it would work. The Digimon's yellow eyes started to power up signifying that it was working. A robotic groan could be heard from the Digimon as it slowly got up. "Shoutmon, what happened?" It asked. Davis took note of the name and helped the Digimon up and answered the confused machine, "I don't know who Shoutmon is. My Digimon and I found you here and I fixed you up."_

 _Ballistamon held out his hand and spoke, "You have my thanks. I can only imagine how worried my friend, Shoutmon is." Davis took his hand and shook it. "No problem, now let's find Shoutmon before he attacks my Digimon friends." Davis said. Ballistamon nodded and started to walk towards the main entrance with Davis following close behind. They had just reached the entrance when the door to it opened. In walked a small red dragon-like Digimon, a star shaped Digimon and a horde of similar looking but different Digimon. On each of their back held a bag._

" _Digimon analyzer activated. Shoutmon is an aggressive Digimon due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. It is however kind to its comrades and has the mysterious trait of always carrying a MacField-brand mic which it can use in bōjutsu. It attacks with his Fiery Fastball and Rock and Roller._

 _This Starmon is a Major Digimon and the leader of a group called the Starmons, a group of Pickmon with a Starmon leading them. He keeps them in line and can order them to do various attacks. It attacks with Rock 'n' Rolling and Star Storm._

 _Pickmon are Minor Digimon and are the subordinates of the group called Starmons. They follow the orders of the lead Starmon to the letter. There are three types of Pickmon, Silver, white and red Pickmon. They attack with Power Picks and when Starmon directs them they can attack with Meteor Shower."_

 _Shoutmon, Starmon and the Pickmon saw Davis but not Ballistamon. Shoutmon got into a fighting stance with his mic and the Starmons got ready to attack themselves. "Who are you and why are you here?" Shoutmon asked. Davis scratched the back of his head nervously while descretly pulling the compact form of his scythe out of his satchel and answered, "My name is Davis and my Digimon and I were exploring the area when we found the factory and came inside."_

 _When Shoutmon heard that he relaxed and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I am just nervous because my friend is injured and I was worried that you came to delete him or something. We were picking up supplies for him using the Trailmon tunnels and we just got back." Ballistamon chose this moment to step in. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. Thanks to Davis I am up, running and my systems are slowly healing." It said. Faster than Davis is could see, Shoutmon and the Starmons were all around Ballistamon hugging him._

 _When Shoutmon stopped hugging Ballistamon, he turned to Davis and said, "Thank you. I was worried that he would never wake up. Is there anything we can do to thank you?" Davis thought about it for a moment and said, "There are a few things."_

 _Flashback ends_

Davis wanted to know more about the Trailmon that Shoutmon was talking about and if they could use the factory as a base in Digiquartz. Shoutmon had no problem with that and welcomed the company. Davis gathered all his Digimon together and introduced them to Shoutmon and his friends. Shoutmon then proceeded to explain what the Trailmon system was.

The Trailmon system was a branch of train tracks that spread across the entire portion of Digiquartz and could take someone anywhere in a matter of minutes for a price of a couple Digi-dollars. This got Davis' attention as he always wanted to see the world. Davis stayed with Shoutmon for about a week Digiquartz time. He bonded with him and when it was time to leave, Shoutmon and his friends decided to join. The factory was converted as a base for when they stayed in Digiquartz for an extended time and had traps and other nasty surprises for those who tried to enter without permission.

The only other thing that happened is that he worked at Digimen for about a week, Digiquartz time. He made 450 Digi-dollars but he spent about half of it buying snacks or food for V-mon and his other Digimon when they exited the fusion loader.

Davis was broken out of his thoughts when he reached the computer room door. He looked at his loader and saw that he was late. Knowing he was going to get yelled at by Yolei, he decided to get over with it and entered the room, seeing that Kari, TK, Yolei and, of course, all their Digimon partners were already there. "You're late!" Yolei screamed the moment that she saw Davis. "Sorry, I was talking to Cody. He has kendo practice so he had to leave." Davis defended himself.

Upamon jumped over to Davis and asked, "What's kendo?" Davis thought a little before answering, "Kendo is a form of sword play. I don't know a lot about it. I have always favored a Bo staff, scythe or just my fists when I have to fight. Anyways what's going on?" TK spoke up, "There's a distress call from one of the Digimon." "Well where is it?" He asked. Yolei typed something on the computer and pulled up a grid with black, white and gray units on it and one of the black units was flashing red. "I got it. It is in one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon emperor and it's a lot farther than we have ever gone." She said.

"This should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari joked. "According to this map, the emperor's area is getting a lot bigger but someone has been taking out several of his control spires." Yolei informed them. This got everyone's attention but Davis would not let them think about it too long. "It doesn't matter who it is. One of the Digimon is in trouble and that is our priority right now. Let's go to the digital world." Davis interrupted their train of thought.

"We can't leave without Cody." Upamon said. "I don't know what we should do about Cody but staying here and doing nothing just causes a lot of Digimon to suffer under the emperor's control. Who knows but Cody may get out of practice early and come here." Davis reasoned. Upamon deflated when he realized what Davis said was true. Davis, seeing his mood change, patted Upamon on the head and reassured him, "Don't worry about that. Cody's your partner and I know I would want to wait if Demiveemon couldn't come. You know what, I will stay here until Cody gets back or they need help. How does that sound?" Upamon cheered up at that, "That's great Davis. Thanks."

As they finished up the conversation, Davis and Upamon noticed that none of the others heard what they said. Upamon decided to inform them of what was Davis was doing. The other Digidestined decided to go ahead and go, leaving Demiveemon, Upamon and Davis alone in the room.

 ***Cody's apartment building (just assuming this), Kendo Dojo; 3:30***

Cody was in the middle of a spar with his grandfather. They were both dressed in traditional kendo armor and were holding a bokken in a ready stance. Cody was breathing heavily and his focus was on his opponent when his vision blacked out and an image of Upamon looking sad could be seen. This momentary lack of focus allowed his grandfather to redirect his bokken and strike Cody.

The scene shifts to Cody and his Grandpa Hida were sitting across the floor from each other. His grandfather was looking at him with an inquisitive stare. Finally his grandfather spoke, "What's the matter with you today Cody? You just can't seem to concentrate today." Cody lowered his head a little and apologized, "I'm sorry, Grandfather." His grandfather got up speaking, "You haven't lost interest in the martial arts, have you? Or hanging out with your own grandpa."

Cody looked a little indignant with that accusation. "Of course not." He exclaimed. His grandfather continued, "I can read faces. Your expression shows me that something is troubling you deep inside. Your father acted the same way when he was a boy. I have been to many lands and met many people and I have found only one thing I can count on." He said this as he sat back down with his back turned to Cody and unraveled a package. "Prune juice! Ha!" He exclaimed. Cody sweat dropped. "Yep, take two big glasses. You'll be fine." He said happily holding up a package that said two cups on it.

"You want some?" He asked. Cody calmly replied, "No thanks. I am afraid that my problems are even too big for prune juice." His grandfather looked intrigued. "There are others who are counting on me to do something and I am afraid of letting them down." He explained. Grandpa Hida reassured his grandson, "I once told your father, people will rely on you only to the extent that you rely on yourself. Try your hardest and you will not let them down."

Cody took those words to heart and nodded, "Right." He got up and ran out of the room. "I got to go. Thanks for the advice, Seeya." He said before he backpedaled, "Oh and my friend, Davis, says hello." With that said he took off. Back in the dojo, Grandpa Hida said, "I wonder how Davis is doing in his studies in martial arts. Wait what did my grandson say? No problem is too big for prune juice." Before taking a bag of it and drinking it.

 ***Obadiah school, hallway, door to the computer room; 4:00***

In the hallway of the school, we can see someone walking towards the computer room. We can't see who it is but they were about to reach the door to the room.

Meanwhile inside the room, Upamon had heard someone walking to the door and shouted out that it was Cody. This caused everyone to go into a state of panic as they had yet to go to the digital world and opted to wait for Cody for a bit. "Everyone hide!" Davis exclaimed quietly. The Digidestined were running around the room with their respective Digimon partners in their arms. The door opened causing them to freeze.

In from the door stepped a blue haired man with a pair of glasses on. "It's Joe!" Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon said. Joe calmly greeted them, "Hi guys. Wow, even though Tai told me about it, it's still strange seeing the Digimon in the real world." TK walked over to Joe and introduced him, "This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." Davis greeted Joe politely as Demiveemon jumped down from his arms, "Oh right the doctor-in-training. It's nice to meet you." Yolei pulled Poromon up, squishing him, "Can you take a look at my tonsils for me?"

Kari took this moment to introduce them, "Joe this is Davis and Yolei. He's not really a doctor yet, Yolei." TK took this moment to speak, "Glad you are here. We got a distress call from one of the Digimon." "It's Gomamon, I know." Joe said. "So your Digivice was triggered to? That's why you are here." TK asked. Joe nodded, "Yeah, I'm worried about Gomamon."

At this point Demiveemon had started jumping at the bag in Joe's hand. "Candy, Candy!" He shouted excitedly. Joe quickly moved the bag out of the little Digimon's reach and reprimanded the Digimon, "Hey, these are supplies for an emergency." Davis looked a little embarrassed at Demiveemon's behavior. "Demiveemon, stop that. We talked about this. No stealing other people's food. Besides you know I have candy in my satchel." Demiveemon immediately stopped, looked embarrassed for a second before brightening up and shot towards Davis' bag screaming, "Candy!" Davis laughed at his Digimon's behavior, rummaged around his bag and pulled out enough candy for all the Digimon partners. "I got enough candy for all the Digimon." This brought an elated cheer from the Digimon partners before they tackled Davis yelling for candy.

Ignoring the actions of Davis and the Digimon, Kari asked Joe, "Are you going to the digital world with us? We could really use your help." Joe answered, "Absolutely." TK took out his new Digivice and explained a bit about it, "These are the Digivices of the new generation of Digidestined. They're the only things that can open a gate to the digital world." "Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads about them. He also told me about this jerk who calls himself the Digimon emperor." Joe said.

"Alright, let's open the gate." Yolei said. "Right," Davis agreed. He took out his D-3 and pointed it at the computer screen. Just when he was about to open the gate, the door opened up, revealing Cody. "What about me?" Cody asked. "Cody, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!" Upamon yelled bouncing up and down next to his partner. Cody turned to Joe and politely apologized, "You're going to have to forgive him. He's hyperactive."

Davis walked over to Cody and patted him on the back. "Glad you can make it. How good old Grampa Hida? Is he still obsessing over prune juice?" Davis asked. Cody answered absentmindedly, "He's doing great and yes, he's still obsessed about prune juice. Wait, how do you know my grandfather?" Davis smiled, "He was my kendo instructor before he realized that kendo was not meant for me and introduced me to several instructors to help me out. I haven't seen him in a long time, though." Cody nodded filing this away for later.

"Enough talk. Let's go to the digital world! The gates open." Yolei said. The group brought their Digivices to the gate and was sucked into the screen.

 ***Digital world, snowy area, next to TV; 4:05 PM***

The group landed in the digital world. Davis, Yolei, and Cody's clothes changed to what they normally wear in the digital world, TK, Kari and Joe wearing their normal clothes and Demiveemon, Upamon, and Poromon Digivolved to their rookie forms. Davis was the first to notice the weather as his clothing was made for a warmer climate. "Brr. I hate the cold. How are the rest of you guys doing?" He asked his teeth chattering as he rummaged through his satchel, pulling out a cloak. Oddly enough, none of the other Digidestined seemed to notice the cold.

Joe pulled out a hand warmer and gave it to Cody and began passing them out to everyone else. He was about to give one to Davis when he saw Davis wrapped in a warm looking cloak with his goggles over his eyes. "Here use this to keep warm." Joe said. Everyone took them and thanked Joe. Yolei was having trouble opening her hand warmer and dropped it on the ground. The hand warmer started melting the snow and when Yolei picked it up, she saw Gomamon's head sticking under the snow. Joe noticed Gomamon and started digging him out of the snow.

In a few minutes, Joe had pulled Gomamon out of the snow and saw he was covered in bruises and scratches. Joe cradled Gomamon and asked, "Gomamon are you okay? What day of the week is it?" Gomamon slowly opened his eyes and answered, "Joe, it's Saturday." Joe breathed a sigh of relief, "Actually it's Thursday, but you could never tell what day of the week it is so you're okay. What happened to you Gomamon?"

Gomamon started to explain what happened to him and the Digimon here. By the end of the Gomamon's tale, the group was trying to figure out what to do. "How are we going to get across the frozen lake?" TK pointed out. "Joe do you have any skates, we could use six pairs," Yolei asked. Joe sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm all out." Davis looked around and got an idea. He shouted to Joe, "Hey Joe, do you have any rope in that bag?" Joe looked at Davis and answered, "Yeah, I do. Why?" Davis smiled looking at the trees around the group, "I have an idea."

About a half an hour later, the group had built a makeshift sled and harnesses for the Digimon to take them across the ice. The Digimon were tied to the harnesses and the kids were on the sled. "This is going to be easy," Davis said. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one pulling it." Armadillomon said. "I'll give you candy if you start pulling the sled. V-mon knows how much candy I got on me." Davis said. All the Digimon and their partner sans Davis looked at V-mon expectantly. "How much candy does he have with him?" Gatomon asked. "He has a lot of candy on him, enough to fill several lockers full." V-mon said.

This got the Digimon's excited and quickly started pulling the sled singing about candy. "There goes my stash and wallet." Davis mumbled. The others shot Davis pitying looks. The group was making great time as they were already halfway to the control spire, when ten snowman-like Digimon appeared in their path. "Uh-oh, we've got visitors." Patamon said. "Look snowman, how cute." Yolei said happily. "No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" TK explained. They looked closer and saw that it was a dark ring.

Up on a cliff, the Digimon emperor was watching this with an evil smile. As the Digidestined got closer, he spoke to the Digimon under his command, "Attack!" The Frigimon punched the air in front of them and a spectral fist made of ice shot out of it towards the sled, which the Digimon swerved to avoid them. Unfortunately, the attack caused a lot of snow to fall on Davis making him a lot colder. "Freeze them, Frigimon with your sub-zero ice punch! It's amazing how such docile creatures can be turned into such abominable snow man." The emperor said.

"V-mon, untie yourself!" Davis shouted as he got up. V-mon struggled to untie himself as they continued to dodge "Sub-zero ice punches". "What are you doing Davis?" TK asked. "I'm going to buy us some time. I'll hold the Frigimon off, you guys go take care of the control spire." Davis said as V-mon finally untied himself and jumped onto the sled. "Keep going past the Frigimon. Don't stop for me, just go." Davis said as he pick V-mon up. "Are you crazy, you'll get hurt!" TK said. Davis ignored TK and got ready to jump off the sled.

When they were about two-hundred feet away from the Digimon, Davis jumped off the sled, landed with a roll and pulled his D-3 out. "Digi-armor energize!" He shouted.

" **V-mon armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"**

"Davis!" The Digidestined called out. "Don't worry about me! Me and Flamedramon have got this covered! You just take care of the control spire!" Davis shouted back as the sled moved past the Frigimon. "Attack the hill behind you!" The emperor said, not willing to let the Digidestined any further. The Frigimon all let loose an attack on the hill behind them creating an avalanche that was heading straight to the Digidestined causing the sled to swerve to the left to avoid it and out of Davis' line of sight. "That should take care of them for now. I'll leave the boy here to deal with the Frigimon and go attack the other Digidestined." He mumbled to himself as he walked off.

Davis turned to the Frigimon with an unreadable look as he reached into his satchel and took out Ember Celica putting them on under his cloak. He put them on, slammed his knuckled into each other and spoke, "Flamedramon, distract the Frigimon and aim for the dark rings." "You got it Davis. Fire Rocket!" He said before he punched towards the Digimon sending several balls of fire toward the snowy Digimon making them split up into two groups.

Davis smiled, his blood boiling. "Let's have some fun!" He said before he sped forward at high speeds towards the first group of Frigimon. When he neared the first snowmen, he jumped over the "sub-zero ice punch" that was headed his way and punched the Digimon in the face and fired a nonlethal bullet into its face using the rebound of the gauntlet to launch himself high into the air towards the nearest Frigimon. Davis' fists became surrounded by digital energy but he did not activate the Digivolution mode. While in the air he fired a bullet towards fallen Frigimon's Dark ring, destroying it and fired at the other Frigimon to distract them.

He landed behind the next Frigimon and punched its back firing another bullet. The Digimon fell onto its knee and Davis took the opportunity to break the dark ring causing it to fall unconscious. The three remaining Frigimon in his group pulled back their fists preparing for another "sub-zero ice punch" but Davis would have none of it. Before they could even send a punch at the boy, he was firing a barrage of bullets towards the Digimon. The Digimon covered their faces to block some of the bullets but that was all Davis needed.

He rushed towards the three distracted Digimon and attacked the Dark rings around their legs. He managed to destroy two of them but the last Frigimon recovered enough to dodge the attack and backed away from Davis. Davis backed up from the Digimon and pulled both of his hands back. The gauntlet opened up and 24 empty shells came out and fell towards the ground dispersing into data. Davis pulled two bands of bullets out of his belt and into the air. He caught them in the ammo slot of his gauntlet and closed it up. "You're the last one," he said as he looked over at Flamedramon and saw him relaxing near a pile of defeated Frigimon.

The Frigimon sent a punch towards Davis but was blocked by Davis' data covered fist meeting it in mid attack. Davis pulled his other fist back and shot a bullet straight between its eyes. The Frigimon stumbled backwards and Davis took advantage. He rushed forward and gave the snowman an uppercut then gave it a round house kick to the stomach sending the Digimon to the ground. Davis walked to the fallen Digimon and punched the Dark ring, obliterating it.

Davis once again emptied Ember Celica and reloaded it before putting it into its compact form into his bag. He walked to Flamedramon who de-Digivolved to V-mon slapping his palms together. "That was fun. Perhaps we should do this some other time." Davis said. "You're an adrenaline junkie, you know that?" V-mon said. "And you're not?" Davis shot back. "Touché," V-mon said. "Let's find the others; they should have destroyed the control spire by now." Davis said walking towards the control spire his cloak billowing in the breeze.

The two of them walked to the control spire and reached it just in time to see it destroyed by Halsemon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon with their partners on their backs. Davis started to run towards them shouting, "Hey guys, the Frigimon are all freed from the dark rings!" The Digimon landed on the ground and their partners jumped off. "Where are Joe and Cody?" He asked. Kari explained that Cody had fallen into a river and Joe had stayed with him to make sure he was ok and that the rest of them went to destroy the control spire.

Shortly after Kari finished telling Davis what had happened Joe, Cody, Armadillomon and Gomamon. The group regrouped, recounted their tales (with Davis' story being heavily edited) and headed back to the TV that would take them back to the human world. Gomamon had decided to stay behind to prevent the emperor from taking over again.

"Well Gomamon, I guess this is good-bye for now. Make sure you look after this place." Joe said as they were about to leave. "Just what I always wanted, a frozen wasteland." Gomamon joked. "Maybe you can use that time to work on your knock-knock jokes," Joe playfully said. With that said the group left the Digital world and after exchanging good-byes, went home.

In a shadowy room, the wannabe-emperor was cursing the Digidestined for destroying another of his control spire.

 **Chapter end**

 **That is the end of that chapter. This took a little longer than I wanted and the ending is a little rushed but I could not think of a better way to end the chapter than the actual ending from the TV show. You may notice that this chapter had a lot of text from the show. That was mainly because I could not think of a way to do this episode much differently than the original. That and I had to put Grandpa Hida in there somewhere.**

 **I added a poll on my account. The question is "Should Davis find some of the spirits of the legendary warriors from Digimon Frontier? If so choose which spirit you think Davis should find first and if not just select no. The choices are flame, water, earth, wind, thunder, light, darkness, ice, steel, wood or none. This poll is going to be up until Friday the 13** **th** **, which should be around time I can write the chapter that is about the events of the episode "Guardian Angel". This is so I can figure out if or how I can add the warriors to my story.**

 **Next chapter will take place on the Monday during the Japanese Golden week which starts on Thursday, the 29** **th** **of April in my story. It will be the "Family Picnic" episode so now you know why I started taking about dates in a Japanese school year. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please send a review on how you enjoyed it or any improvements that you can think about.**


	4. Family Picnic

**Chapter 4- Family Picnic**

 **Here's a new chapter for ya. A bit of a heads up, there will be no real parts of Davis and V-mon's adventures in Digiquartz except for Davis entering and exiting it once or twice. I plan on making the next chapter be about some of Davis' adventures in Digiquartz and I may skip a few episodes ahead that I feel do not matter for the story as it is focusing on Davis. No guarantee and I may write the episode but it is my plan.**

 **Quick update on the Miracle loader, I am having it be a necklace instead of a watch and Ember Celica is going to be in its compact form in its place on both wrists. This is so it is more convenient for Davis.**

 **Next, Davis is going to use Crescent Rose this chapter. Of course, using Crescent Rose just wouldn't be the same without the user wearing a red cloak so whenever Davis uses it, he will wear a red cloak that increases Davis' speed and has the ability to create rose petals.**

 **On to Davis' love interest poll. The results are:**

 **Nene-6**

 **Mimi-3**

 **Yoshino-2**

 **It looks like Nene won, Mimi is going to be a sister figure (or another love interest if I make it a harem) to Davis and Yoshino doesn't exist in this story (again maybe), just barely. Probably going to write a Davis as a Digimon DATS agent story later so I will pair him with a Younger Yoshino or have him be older when he becomes an agent. That or I will make it a harem and add several other girls for the heck or it. Congratulations. Now I just have to figure out how to put them into the story. Enjoy**

 **On the subject of the spirit, the winner of the poll is Flame spirit but I don't think that I will be using it at all just because I realized that Davis is becoming way overpowered and I just can't think of how Davis would get it. It really isn't needed in the story so sorry. I may have Davis or V-mon be blessed by Agunimon or Loweemon to be able to use fire or darkness as Davis' second ability or something. I can't say if it will happen but I was planning on Davis having another ability to use for fighting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own personal ideas. Whether you consider an idea mine or someone else's is up to you, the reader.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking/attack"

' _Thinking'_

 _Email/Flashback_

" _Digimon analyzer/writing/Digimon melody"_

" **Digivolve/Digi-fuse"**

 ***General location, more specific location, exact location; General time passed, time until/after (insert event here), exact time ***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Tokyo, East meets West Airlines, passenger exit; 9 days later, Saturday, 8:54 AM***

In an airport in Tokyo, a group of people were exiting a plane from New York. Among the group was a pink haired girl who stayed behind to look outside. "It's so bright out and I'm wide awake. What time is it?" The girl asked looking at the monitor. "8:54 AM! I'm still on New York time. Better change my watch. There all done." She said before she yawned, "I'm exhausted."

 ***Motomiya residence, Davis' room; 10:34 AM***

"Demiveemon, get up. We need to go soon. I have to make a lot of food for the Digimon before we meet them at the school." Davis said as he tried to wake his sleeping partner. "Five more minutes, Davish." Demiveemon mumbled. "Fine! Then you don't get any of the food I am bringing to the picnic." Davis said. Demiveemon shot up into the air shouting, "I'm up. Please don't take away your cooking, please! I don't think I can live without it."

Davis laughed at his Digimon's behavior. "Come on V. We got a lot of cooking ahead of us. I'm just lucky that I can go to Digiquartz and cook otherwise there is no way I could get this done." Davis muttered. It was true. Davis struck a deal with Ogremon and Fugamon and they let him have free range of the kitchen to make the food he was bringing to the picnic. It cost him a few days salary but when you can work for any amount of time in Digiquartz but not a minute passes by in the human world, not harm was done. "Let's go Davish. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get to eat." Demiveemon said as he jumped up and down.

"Hold up, Demiveemon. I got to write a note to tell my parents where I'm going. I told them yesterday but they probably forgot." Davis said. Quickly writing a note, and putting it on the fridge, Davis pulled out his Miracle loader. "Time to go V. Time Shift!" A portal opened up and Davis and Demiveemon walked in to prepare for the picnic.

 ***Hida residence, Cody's room; 10:34 AM***

"I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears. Upamon, where are you?" Cody yelled quietly. He was looking around his house for his missing Digimon. He looked out his door and sees him. "Upamon!" He reprimanded the little Digimon. Upamon was on the table under a basket. Luckily, Cody's mom had her back turned and was making something on the counter. Upamon saw Cody and bounced over to him the basket still on his head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder around the house? My mom might think you were a rodent." Cody said.

Ignoring what Cody said, Upamon spoke, "Guess what? I think your mom is making some candy over there." Cody took Upamon back to his room and shut the door before explaining what his mother was making. "That's not candy. Mom's making sushi." Upamon looked confused and inquired, "Does it taste like candy?" "Not really, it's seaweed and raw fish." Cody explained. "Yuckie!" Upamon said. "That was my first reaction too." Cody said.

 ***Kamiya residence, Kari's room; 10:34 AM***

In Kari's room, she was packing her bag full of snacks. "Alright Gatomon, I made a bed in there for you. Just keep quiet until we reach the computer room." Kari said. "You expect me to go in there." Gatomon whined. Kari ignored Gatomon's complaint, picked her up and put her into the bag. "Come on it will be fun." Kari reasoned.

 ***Takaishi residence, front gate; 10:34 AM***

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back later." TK called to his mom as he left his apartment. "Almost forgot." He said as he reentered the door and came back out with a squirming bag. "Can we hurry up. You left your gym socks from yesterday in here." Patamon said. TK looked a little sheepish, "Sorry, I forgot about them."

 ***Inoue family store; 10:34 AM***

Yolei was going down the aisles of her family's store, picking up some food items. "I think that I have everything I need. Besides the usual, I will be taking two of every salad we have." Yolei said to her mother. "That's an awful lot of food for one girl to have?" Mrs. Inoue said. Yolei had her back to her mom, putting the food into her bag. "I told you, the computer club is having a picnic and I promised to bring salad." Yolei said. Her mom rubbed her head, "And just who is paying for all that?" "We're going to have to talk about that." Yolei said before taking off and out of the store. "Talk to you later!"

Once outside the store, Poromon spoke up, "Yolei, Yolei open up. It's an emergency!" Yolei quickly opened the bag up and could see Poromon squished between various food items. "What the problem?" She asked. "Sitting on the coleslaw is getting a little messy and what is making that awful smell?" He complained. She cheerfully replied, "That's the deviled eggs." "P-U," Poromon said.

"Poromon is right; I can smell them all the way over here." A voice said from behind Yolei. Yolei turned and saw TK and Cody. "I guess the mayonnaise has gone bad," she reasoned.

 ***Obadiah school, computer room door; 11:00***

The three of them went to the school, and met Kari at the front gate. They snuck into the school and towards the computer room. As they neared the door, TK spoke up, "I wonder where Davis is?" Yolei had a perfectly good reason for this, "I bet he's late. Probably slept in or is rushing to finish making his food for the picnic." Kari, ignoring the rest of the Digidestined, opened the door to the computer room. She walked in and saw Davis typing on the computer with the digital gate with Demiveemon on his head. "And done! Now we just have to make wait for them to come and we can head to the digital world, V." Davis said as he finished typing.

At this point, all the other Digidestined had entered the room. "Davis, what are you doing?" TK asked. Davis turned to the source of the voice. He was surprised that he didn't hear them come in. "Huh, TP. Sorry I was not paying attention. I was opening up the gate and setting the coordinates to where we agreed to have the picnic." Davis said. "It's TK." TK said. Davis waved off TK's correction, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Lighten up." Kari stepped in before the two started fighting. "Alright you two, stop it. We're here to enjoy a picnic not fight."

TK looked a bit ashamed while Davis didn't look concerned at being reprimanded by Kari. Yolei didn't want to wait any more, "I can't wait anymore. Let's go." This successfully got everyone ready to leave. Just as they were going to enter the digital world the door opened, halting their actions. A pink haired girl looked inside the room. Davis looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Mimi!" Davis said, running over to the girl and giving her a hug. "Davis, it's so good to see you again!" Mimi replied hugging Davis back. "It's good to see you too. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Japan?" Davis asked as he released her from the hug. Mimi smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to surprise you. I got here this morning and was passing by the school. I decided to come in and see it for old times' sake." He chuckled at her behavior, "Yep, same old Mimi. You came just in time. We're going on a picnic to the digital world. You want to come?" Mimi nodded, "You bet. You cooked some of the food right?" "Yep. I hopefully made enough for the Digimon." Davis said.

The group was watching the interaction not really knowing what to say. Well, most of them were; Cody, Yolei, Poromon, and Upamon were freaking out silently. Cody eventually got over his shock enough to ask, "Davis, who it this and why is she not freaking out about the Digimon?" Davis turned to the group and gestured to Mimi. "Some of you may know her but this is Mimi Tachikawa, one of the original Digidestined and a childhood friend of my. She moved to New York three years ago but we have kept in contact through email and video chats."

"Oh, Mimi. Sora has told us all about you, though I didn't know you were friends with Davis." Yolei said. "It is nice to meet you." Cody said politely. "Davis and Sora told me all about you guys." Mimi informed them. "It's good to see you again Mimi." Kari greeted. "It's great to see you too, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon." Mimi responded, looking at each one as she said their names.

Demiveemon chose this moment to jump onto Mimi's head. "It's good to finally meet you, Mimi." He said excitedly. Mimi took Demiveemon from her head and looked at him. "It's good to meet you too, Demiveemon. I have only seen you on the computer screen but it does not do justice. You're so adorable!" She squealed hugging the little Digimon into her chest. Demiveemon blushed at the praise.

Davis seeing that Mimi would not stop hugging his partner and getting a bit hungry, coughed in his hand, getting Mimi out of her cute obsessed trance. She put Demiveemon down and chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I get like that sometimes when I see something really cute." "I know. Let's head to the digital world. I'm sure I made enough food for one more." Davis said as he pulled out his D-3. "Digi-port open!" He said. The screen gate flashed and sucked everybody in.

 ***Digital world, forest; 11:15 AM***

The group landed in the digital world. Davis looked around and smiled. "Check it out guys. Not a control spire in sight." Davis said. Mimi looked around the clearing and spoke, "I can't believe it. I'm back in the digital world and it hasn't changed a bit." ' _I wonder if I'll see Palmon.'_ She thought.

The group started walking, looking for a spot to set up the picnic while talking about the recent events of the Digital world. "The Digimon emperor?" Mimi asked. "Yeah, I told you all about him. Remember, he builds the control spires, tries to take over the digital world, yada, yada, yada." Davis explained. "Oh, right. There is no control spire here right." She asked. "There isn't a control spire here but the emperor can build them up really fast so for all we know he could have built one right now." Davis said.

"Wait to keep the mood light, Davis." TK said sarcastically. "I'm just saying that just because we are taking a break doesn't mean that the emperor will, TD." Davis shot back. "Wow. We never would have thought to have a picnic here, mostly because we were always so busy worrying about giant size digital ants." Mimi realized. "Well anytime we head to the digital world it's to destroy a control spire but since it's Saturday and Golden Week, we decided to have some fun." Yolei said.

"We should find a spot to set up the picnic blanket." Cody said. "Sounds good, I'm hungry. Hey look, there's a perfect spot right there." Davis said pointing to a clearing. The group quickly put down their bags and spread the blankets out. The group started unpacking their bags.

Yolei had brought the salads from her family's store. Cody brought sushi and rice. TK had brought the drinks. Kari brought a few bags of chips. What Davis brought surprised everyone but Mimi, who knew that Davis loved to cook. He had somehow brought out several empty plates and several plates and containers filled with pizza, ramen, sweet and sour chicken, grilled salmon, hamburgers and hotdogs and it all smelled heavenly.

The Digidestined, their partner and Mimi started drooling at the smell of the food. "Davis, where did you get this?" Kari asked. Davis answered proudly as he began to take portions of his food and put it on a plate, "I made all of this. I love to cook so don't hold back and eat." Mimi and the Digimon didn't need to wait any longer and started piling their plates with food while Yolei, Kari, Cody and TK were wary of the food.

Mimi was the first person to take a bite out of it and moaned at the taste. "I've missed your cooking, Davis. I haven't had anything this good in years. How you make a simple meal taste so good is beyond me. It's so good." She said with stars in her eyes. "That," he said as everyone leaned in except for Mimi and V-mon (they were too busy eating to notice), "is a secret." *Bam* Everyone face faulted while Davis, Mimi, and V-mon laughed at their reaction before going back to eating. The other Digimon following right behind them and soon were complimenting Davis on his cooking.

The other Digidestined seeing that the Digimon were enjoying the food quickly started eating. Each of them took a bite of the food and their world exploded with flavor. "This is so good!" TK said. "Yummy," Kari squealed. "Give my compliments to the chef!" Yolei praised, "I brought somethings from my family's convenient store but the only thing that possibly holds a candle to this is my chocolate covered rice ball."

Davis groaned at that, "You had to have a chocolate covered rice ball." Mimi quickly snatched the rice ball from Yolei and ate it. "I haven't had one of these in years. Oh, how I've missed these." She said as she munched on the rice. "Hawkmon what will you be having?" Yolei asked. Hawkmon spoke politely, "I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." He pointed at Armadillomon eating a sushi.. "That's sushi." Yolei said. "The one sushi please," He said.

Armadillomon grabbed a sushi and pulled his arm back. "One sushi, coming right up," he said as he threw it. "Wait, never through food." Cody tried to say. The sushi roll was thrown over Hawkmon and started rolling down a hill. Hawkmon quickly got up and chased it. "Wait, come back. Bad sushi." He said. "Hawkmon come back." Yolei said as she gave chase to her partner. "I have a bad feeling about this." Mimi mumbled. "I agree. Let's go look for her." Davis said.

Davis, Mimi, and V-mon got up and started down the path Yolei went down. "Yolei, Hawkmon where are you?" They shouted. "Yolei, come out!" Mimi shouted a bit of a distance away from Davis and V-mon. Davis was using his D-3 to try and get her signal but was coming up with nothing. "Darn, I can't get her signal. There must be a control spire nearby blocking it." Davis said.

"Then let's find the control spire and destroy it." Mimi said as she began walking towards Davis. Unfortunately, the ground she was walking on wasn't stable and broke off to reveal a hole. She fell down the hole screaming, "Ahhh!" Davis ran over to the hole. "Mimi!" Davis shouted. "V-mon, go get the others. I'm going down after her." Davis ordered as he took out some rope and tied it to a nearby tree.

"I'm on it, Davis." V-mon said with a salute before he ran off to find the other Digidestined. Davis watched his partner until he couldn't see him anymore. He grabbed hold of the rope and used his Digi-crafting to make it even longer. He grabs hold of it and starts to climb down the hole. He continued down and looked around the area and saw that it was a hidden forest but with a control spire. "Uh-oh. With a control spire down here, Mimi and Yolei are in trouble." Davis said as he headed down the rope faster.

 ***Bottom of the hole, night forest (actual name); few minutes later, 11:45***

"Mimi, wake up." Yolei's voice echoed in Mimi's head. Mimi slowly opened her eyes and saw Yolei standing over her. "What happened?" She groaned. "I don't know. Hawkmon and I found you lying on the ground." Yolei explained. "Where are we?" Mimi asked. "We're in some sort of valley or something. Unfortunately, this area has a control spire in it." Yolei told her, pointing to the control spire.

She quickly got out her D-terminal and started typing in it. "I'm trying to contact Davis but I can't get a signal." She said to the pink-haired girl. Mimi sighed, "You probably are going to want to send one to the others instead. Davis was with me when I fell and more than likely followed after me." Yolei nodded, "I'm on it."

 ***In the tree tops; 11:45***

Davis had just landed on a brank and was surveying the area for Mimi when his D-terminal beeped and he took it out. He read the message and blinked, "Huh. There's a message from Yolei. Found Mimi but there is a control spire. Need help." He thought about how he would help them without his Digimon and got an idea.

He smirked and took out a red cloak and put it on, covering his entire body and face. He then took out Crescent Rose's compact form and shifted it to sniper-rifle mode. He put his goggles on activating a mode he made specifically for when he sniped, focus mode. He started jumping silently from branch to branch looking for Mimi and Yolei. He eventually spotted them but stayed hidden to protect them from a far.

 ***Hidden base, monitor room (I can't think of what it is called, sue me); 11:45***

The room showed various different digital screens with videos of the digital world. One of the screens was focused on Mimi, Yolei and Hawkmon. "Well look at what we have here. Wormon who do we have in the Night forest area?" The emperor demanded. "We have the Roachmon brothers, Master." Wormon said. "Send them a message. It looks like they are staying at the Roachmon hotel." The emperor said maliciously.

 ***Picnic area; 12 PM***

The Digidestined were looking around the area for their missing friends. "Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, where are you?" TK yelled. It was at that moment that V-mon came running into the clearing. "Guys!*pant pant* We found *pant* them," he explained. The others quickly gathered around the exhausted Digimon. "Where are they?" TK demanded. "Davis and I were looking for Yolei with Mimi when Mimi fell down a hole. Davis followed her down to make sure she wasn't hurt and I came here to show you where they are." V-mon explained before running back to the hole with the others following him.

 ***Night forest floor; 12 PM***

Mimi and Yolei were walking through the forest towards the control spire when they heard a rustling in the bushes. They stopped and turned towards the noise. Out came a crowd of tadpole like Digimon and frog-like Digimon with tubas. Their eyes were glowing red. "It's alright, there friends. These are Otamamon and Geckomon." Mimi said. Yolei looked at them before shakily responding, "That may have been true before but with those dark rings on them it's not the case anymore." The two girls began running away from the horde of Digimon.

The two girls and one Digimon continued to run until they tripped. The horde started to slowly advance on the girls when Mimi couldn't take it anymore. "Somebody, help!" She shouted. "Poison Ivy!" A voice shouted from out of view and out came eight vines that wrapped itself around the girls and Hawkmon. "Palmon?" Mimi asked hopefully before she was pulled into the bushes.

The vines untangled from the girls and Hawkmon as the horde passed them. Mimi turned to the source of them. "Palmon!" A teary-eyed Mimi shouted running to the Digimon. "Mimi!" Palmon shouted, throwing her vines around Mimi. "I thought I would never see you again," Mimi said. "Me too," Palmon mumbled.

"Hate to break up this reunion," A male voice said from behind them. "Oh, wait. No we don't." An identical voice said. The girls and Digimon turned around and saw two giant roach-like Digimon with black rings on their antennae. "AHH, Roaches!" The two girls yelled hugging each other. "You got that right." One Roachmon started to explain. "We've been sent by our master…" the next one began. "…to eliminate you." The first one finished.

 ***In the trees***

A fair distance away, we can find Davis watching with Impmon and Cutemon on his shoulders. "Not on your life, you garbage eating imbeciles." Davis mumbled aiming one of the roaches with Crescent Rose. He quickly shot the rifle at both Roachmon's heads before preparing to jump. "Hold tight and don't call me Davis while down there. I want to keep this part of myself secret." Davis commanded Impmon and Cutemon. "Right/Got it!" The two said. Davis pulled his hood up and disappeared with the Digimon.

 ***Back to the Girls***

"So prepare for my Garbage Dump attack!" Roachmon 2 said. "No, I'll finish them with my Yard Sale Bomb!" Roachmon 1 said before they heard a bang and felt a pain in their heads. "How about you surrender, instead?" A snide voice said. Everyone started looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" Roachmon 1 said. "Come out so we can smash ya!" Roachmon 2 said.

All of a sudden a whirlwind of rose petals spun together and blocked their view. When the petals slowed down, they could see a cloaked figure holding a weird shaped gun with two Digimon on his shoulders. "Who are you?" The Roachmon asked in sync. The figure said nothing as he pointed his gun at the brothers. "A silent type, eh? Then take my Garbage D-ack!" Roachmon 2 started to say before he was cut off by a punch to the face that caused him to go flying back.

To the surprise of everyone, it was the cloaked person who had punched the Digimon. Said person's fist was covered in digital energy. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small device. "Is that," Mimi started. "A Digivice?" Yolei finished. "Oi, would you two stop standing there and gawking and deal with the control spire!" Impmon interrupted them. "Impmon, be nice!" Cutemon reprimanded. "Sorry, but we're wasting daylight here. I don't care 'bout being impolite when we the Emperor could send reinforcements here!" Impmon defended himself.

The Digimon and two girls watched this with a sweat drop. Cutemon ears suddenly twitched and turned to the girls. "I am sorry to be rude but I must insist that you must deal with the control spire. From the sounds of things a horde of Digimon is heading our way." Cutemon informed them. This got the two girls running as fast they could but unintentionally caused the horde of Otamamon and Geckomon.

The punched Roachmon had come back at this time holding his head. "Did someone get the number of the Monochromon that hit me?" He mumbled dizzily. "Now's our chance, boss," Impmon said. Underneath the hood, Davis smirked. He activated the D.N.A. Charge function and aimed it at Impmon. He pulled his loader towards himself and slammed his data coated hand on it. "D.N.A. Charge!" He yelled in a muffled and distorted voice. The screen flashed Digivolution before he pushed it towards Impmon and shot a stream of data at him.

" **Impmon Digivolve to… Sorcermon!"**

Sorcermon stood and prepared to face the controlled Digimon. He pointed his staff at the Digimon and yelled, "Crystal Barrage!" A barrage of ice crystals began to be fired at the two Digimon. "Ow," they yelled. "You think this is funny do you. Taste my Yard Sale Bomb," He shouted. Knowing what was going to happen, Davis turned to the white wizard. "Deal with the bugs, I'll cover you!" He ordered.

"I'm on it. Ice Illusion!" Sorcermon commanded launching a blizzard at the roaches. While Sorcermon was dealing with the buffoons, Davis turned his attention upwards and aimed Crescent Rose toward the sky. Taking precise aim at the falling objects he fired bullets at each item shooting it towards the distracted bugs. Two items, a fridge and large spotlight, managed to hit the Roachmon and knocked them into a pile of garbage that was made by the blizzard. This destroyed the two Dark rings controlling them as they waved a white flag. "We surrender," They moaned before they fainted.

Sorcermon de-Digivolved back into his rookie form and crossed his arms. "That was easy," he remarked. "Cutemon, can you check them over to make sure there is nothing too damaging?" Davis asked. Cutemon saluted before she checked the unconscious Digimon over. "There's nothing serious, just a few bruises." She informed Davis. "Good, now let's go find Mimi, Yolei, Hawkmon and Palmon." Davis said.

"One problem, they don't know you have us to help you out by your orders no less." Impmon pointed out. Davis smirked before explaining, "Simple, we just say that I found Cutemon here after I came down and agreed to help you until we find your "boss"." "Then if you don't need me anymore than I will see you later." Impmon said before he entered the loader. Davis shed and put his cloak in his bag and picked up Cutemon. Quickly jumping into the trees, the two headed towards the control spire.

Along the way, they spotted the control spire falling. Davis smiled towards Cutemon and increased his speed. "It looks like they did it," he said. The two found the girls and their Digimon meeting up with the Otamamon, Geckomon and the rest of the Digidestined. He stopped on a branch above the clearing they had met up. He asked Cutemon, "Are you ready to meet them?" She nodded. "Then hold on tight," He said before he jumped down.

 ***In the clearing; moments before***

The girls were looking for a way out with Hawkmon and Palmon when they heard a shout. "Mimi, Yolei there you are!" The voice said. They turned and saw the rest of the Digidestined minus Davis and their partners. "And you found Palmon." Kari remarked. "Hey where's Davis?" V-mon asked looking around. "You mean he wasn't with you?" Mimi asked. "No, he went down here looking for you by himself." V-mon explained. They were about to split up when they heard a scream "Aahhh!" A few moments later, Davis was seen in a kneeling position with a small pink rabbit-like Digimon.

"Hey guys, you miss me," he asked cheekily before his face was driven into the ground. The group could see the pink Digimon holding a paper fan. "Don't ever do that again," she reprimanded. "Sorry," he mumbled. The Digidestined watched this with a sweat drop. "Davis, who is this?" Kari asked.

Davis got up and shook his head. "This is Cutemon. I found her while looking for Mimi and Yolei. She was looking for someone when they got separated and I told her I would help her find them. Now can we get out of here? I am exhausted," he explained.

 ***Front of school; 30 minutes later***

The group was saying good bye to Mimi as she prepared to leave for home. "I guess this is good-bye for now," She said. "Yeah, unfortunately it is. It was nice seeing you." Davis said sadly as he hugged her. She started to walk off waving to them good-bye. "Good-bye everyone!" She shouted. "See ya!/ It was nice to meet you!/Until we meet again!" We the various ways they said good-bye.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry about taking so long on this but I had a really long couple of months. I hope that this does not become a habit but who knows. I could not write the two Roachmon brothers and the fight scene and that was one of the biggest problems for this chapter and was what really caused the delay.**

 **Now on to more important things, I am going to have Davis create a vehicle for traveling distances in the digital word and Digiquartz. I will be putting this on a poll and I will be using cars from hot wheels battle force 5 (P.S. I don't own hot wheels battle force 5) because they are cars that are fast, versatile, and battle ready. The choices are (and I am using the vehicles names from HWBF5 for this) the Saber, the Chopper, the Tangler, the Reverb, Gear Slammer, Buster Tank & Splitwire. The poll already has several votes. (There is a two way tie right now between the Saber and Chopper). If you want something else then please send me a PM and I will think it over and may put it in the poll. Please note that I am only accepting votes from the polls and not reviews. You can find the poll on the profile part of my page. **

**Keep in mind that I will more than likely have the other Digimon drive the other vehicles within reasons. For example, Impmon would drive the Chopper (You can guess why if you saw tamers) if Davis got the Saber. It kind of depends on who wins the poll, reader opinion and what Digimon I feel would fit what vehicles. Reader suggestions are gladly accepted but please tell me why or how it would happen. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Fullmetal City

**Chapter 5 – Guardian Angel**

 **I'm back. Enjoy and I do not own anything that I use except when it comes completely from my brain. I don't really have much to say. I thank all those who want me to keep writing this and I have no intention to stop writing for a long while so just be patient. This chapter I am going to have Davis dress up as a certain character from an anime and I may end up doing this more often if it is well like. Please note that he will not be fighting like the character. I have enough problems writing the fight scenes.**

 **The poll for Davis' vehicle comes out like this:**

 **Saber -6**

 **Chopper – 3**

 **Tangler, Reverb and Splitwire – 1**

 **Gear Slammer, Buster Tank – 0**

 **Davis is going to be getting the Saber. Keyword being get. I am going to give Impmon the Chopper. Ballistamon will have the Reverb. I haven't decided what the rest of the Digimon should have. V-mon I am not sure but he may get it this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking/attack"

*Sound Effect (for the few times I will use them)*

' _Thinking'_

 _Email/Flashback_

" _Digimon analyzer/writing/Digimon melody/text"_

" **Digivolve/Digi-fuse"**

 **(Authors interruptions)**

 ***location and time***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Computer Room, Obadiah school; Monday after Golden Week, 5:30 PM***

Izzy and the second generation Digidestined were looking through the computer and monitoring Tai, Greymon, Matt and Gururumon as they destroyed several control spires. The Digidestined were wearing what they normally wore except for Davis. He was wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, and a black buttoned shirt. He wore black dress shoes. In his mouth there was a lollipop with the stick pointing out, almost making him look like he had a cigarette in his mouth. (Guess who Davis is dressed as.) Demiveemon and Cutemon were on Davis' shoulder.

Greymon and Gururumon had just finished destroying another control spire each. "Alright, there is one last control spire for today. It's too far for Greymon or Gururumon to go to." Izzy said turning around before noticing Davis' clothing. "What are you wearing, Davis?" Izzy asked confused. Everyone turned to Davis and blinked as they just noticed Davis' choice of clothing. Davis face-palmed while Demiveemon and Cutemon fell off his shoulder, laughing. "I lost a bet to V-mon and he's been watching too much TV." Davis explained. Everyone looked between exasperated and bursting with laughter.

"Ignoring my horrible luck when betting against Demiveemon…" Davis started getting the rest to look sheepish before he continued, "Let's do it ourselves. We have a better chance as a group than if one of us went." The others agreed and Izzy prepared to open the gate. "Alright, I set up the gate at the coordinates. Good luck." Izzy said moving out of the way. They took out their D-3's and pointed it at the screen. "Digi-port open," They said before they were pulled into the digital world.

 ***Fullmetal City (and no, this is the actual name); 2 hour later***

The group had been sent directly into the city but they didn't make it far before they were met with resistance. More and more mind controlled Guardromon kept going towards them and attacking them with Grenade Destroyer attacks. All of the partner Digimon had armor Digivolved and were slowly destroying the dark rings that were controlling the Digimon and less and less Guardromon were showing up.

"I think that we need to fall back." TK shouted. "Are you crazy, TD?" Davis yelled. TK turned to Davis and asked, "What do you mean?" Davis moved out of the way of a Grenade destroyer attack before answering. "You are giving up just because you things look a little tough!" Davis shouted. "Sorry but we are not making any progress and they just keep coming." TK defended himself. "TK is right, Davis." Yolei said.

Davis seeing that he would not win this one just let them flee before following them. They were being chased by the Guardromon who were firing attack after attack towards the group. The group was nearing the TV that acts like a portal through to the Real World. "There it is, Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled pointing her D-3 at the TV activating it. Everyone quickly ran through the gate but before Davis, Cutemon and V-mon could go through it, it was destroyed by one of the Guardromon's attacks. "Crap!" Davis and V-mon yelled running away from the explosion.

Davis quickly picked up speed as he began to use some Digisoul. He turned around a corner and saw that there was no Digimon there. He was just about to relax when the ground underneath caved in. "Why does this keep happening to me!" He yelled as he fell. As he fell he remembered something. Focusing his digital energy into his gloves he quickly crafted a parachute and floated down the rest of the way.

Eventually he landed and saw that he was in some sort of underground cavern. Making a flashlight for each of his companions, they started to look around. They found a large wire that ran along the walls and led to a door. Opening the door, after a quick scan for any hidden traps, they saw a large room with several stalls along the walls that was somehow lit (convenient). Davis split up with Cutemon and V-mon and began to look through the stalls when he came felt a pull towards one. Walking towards stall 13 (because it is always 13), he opened the door and saw a really cool looking car. (I have no idea how to describe it so just look it up. It's the Saber from hot wheels Battle Force 5)

"Sweet," Davis said as he inspected the car. The car's glass bubble popped open the moment Davis touched the car's hood. Davis jumped back before cautiously approaching the vehicle. He looked into the cockpit of the car and saw several triangular pieces with weird symbols on them. He picked them up and put them into his satchel. He then jumped into the cockpit and looked for a way to start the car. After looking for a few minutes, he found a slot that was shaped like a triangle with an imprint of a weird symbol.

He looked at the slot more carefully and realized that it was the same shape as the triangles that he found. Pulling the triangles back out, he looked for the one that had the same symbol and put it into the slot. The Saber immediately roared to life catching the attention of Cutemon and V-mon. "Davis, what is that!" He shouted running into the stall. Davis opened the cockpit, pulled the two Digimon in the back seat and closed the bubble. "This is my new car, I guess. I found it here and it reacted to me." Davis explained a little unsurely as he pressed a button.

Suddenly a holographic screen popped open that showed all the functions of the car. "The Saber," Davis read, "So that's what you are called." He pressed another button and a door opened up in the room outside the stall. He drove the car out of the room and through the door and it led to a slowly rising corridor. The corridor eventually led out of the underground cavern and into the city. "Wow, the Saber handles like a dream. Whoever created this was awesome!" Davis shouted, speeding up before turning around the corner and heading towards the control spire.

 ***TV room, Emperor's base; one hour and a half ago***

"Hmm, what's this," the Emperor said looking through one of his monitors. The monitor showed Davis and V-mon running from the Guardromon. "Well, well, well, it looks like this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of a thorn in my side," He said before touching a specific button on his console, "Send _him_ in." "No, master not him," Wormon pleaded. "Yes, him," he maliciously confirmed as a screen showed a shadow leaving.

"Ken, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home soon?" Wormon asked. The Emperor turned to Wormon and whipped him. "Don't ever call me that!" He yelled before walking out of the room.

 ***Computer room; one hour and a half ago***

*Crash* The Digidestined landed in a pile on top of Izzy. "My spine," Izzy moaned. "Is everyone OK?" TK asked after they got out of the dog pile. "I think so," Izzy said checking himself over before feeling something wrong in his pocket. "No, my cookies!" He wailed pulling out a bag of destroyed cookies that smelled wonderfully, "Davis gave them to me for the long wait!" Kari suddenly realized something. "Where is Davis?" She asked looking around. "He must not have been able to make it through the TV." Gatomon theorized. **(After this is pretty much canon, the Digidestined give excuses, Matt lies about the Digital world to Jun and Jun bla-sorry- "made a deal he can't refuse" Matt into taking her on a date except that Kari goes into the Digital world.)**

 ***Fullmetal city; ten minutes after Davis started to drive***

"Davis there are several Guardromon coming up," V-mon informed Davis as a group of ten Guardromon was marching towards the Saber. "Don't worry about it, I got this," Davis reassured his partner and then pressed a button. Suddenly the top of the front of the car split in two and outwards, the wheels rotated inwards to they were level with the cockpit, blades sprouted out of the wheels and jets began to push the car up so it could continue to move forward.

Davis pushed the gas pedal and increased his speed, drastically. The car kept getting closer to the mechanical Digimon and, *Wham*, it plowed right through the Guardromon, sending them flying and destroying their dark rings. "Strike!" He yelled as he zoomed passed them and the car turned back to normal. "That was awesome! What else does it do?" V-mon asked curiously. "According to what the screen showed earlier it can do lots of other things. It can glide for a short distance, go over 200 mph before it loses any amount control, drive underwater, and several other things that I will have to figure out later." Davis explained.

Cutemon was keeping an eye out for Davis and V-mon as they discussed the functions of the Saber. "Another group coming up," She informed them. "This getting fun." Davis commented before activating the car's combat ability and plowed through them. "That's a double. One more and the Emperor's going to owe me a turkey." Davis joked as they neared the control spire. They reached it and got out of the car. Davis removed the triangle key from the slot, turning the Saber off. The moment the key was removed, the Saber started to shrink and change shape while glowing. When the glow died down the Saber had transformed into a stylized skateboard. (It looked like a combination of the Saber and a skateboard with a small slot on one of the wheels that will change it back to the Saber)

Davis picked the now skateboard up and put it into his satchel. "It did not mention that earlier." Davis muttered confused. "Who knows why it did that but you got to admit that was cool." V-mon reassured his partner. "Alright, let's get this piece of crap over with and head home. I have the strangest feeling that someone is going to be cursing my name soon." He said stretching and walking towards the obelisk.

"Stop right there, human," A robotic voice said from behind Davis. Davis turned around and saw a man with cybernetic body and a humanoid face with a helmet. "It's an Andromon!" V-mon whispered. "Correct. Under the orders of the Digimon Emperor, you are to be destroyed." Andromon spoke mechanically aiming his arm at Davis. "V-mon get ready for a fight," Davis said taking his D-3 out.

Unknown to Davis, V-mon or Cutemon, Andromon was going through his databanks and trying to find out why Davis' goggles looked familiar (remember that the goggles are modified not Tai's actual goggle so they look different and probably sturdier too). "Davis wait!" A female voice that Davis recognized as Kari said from behind him. **(We interrupt this story to shorten the chapter so there is less than five million words for the chapter and the author is too lazy to write the sappy scene about Kari and Andromon just know that this scene is cannon so instead let's skip to the point when they return from the digital world, good day)**

 ***Computer lab; 15 minutes later***

*Crash* "My spleen!" Izzy yelled once again as he was crushed. Oddly enough, Davis was not in the pile and his suit was spotless. "Good to be back." Davis said brushing the non-existent dust off his suit. "Yeah, today was exhausting." Demiveemon said as he jumped on Davis' head. Davis started to walk out with his hands in his pockets and Cutemon on his shoulder. He stopped at the door and turned partially around. Taking the sucker stick out of his mouth he threw it away and replaced it. "Next time I say we stay and fight, we are going to stay and fight. We are facing mindless drones with the only thing that needs to be destroyed is the dark ring. I will see you tomorrow." He spoke before walking out. "Man what is his problem," TK asked.

 **Chapter end**

 **I am finally finished with the chapter. You would not believe how hard it is for one character swapping roles is when you are putting most of the focus on only one character. Anyway, Davis has the Saber now and Andromon was freed from the emperor's control. Now, I will be taking a quick break from this story to focus on my other stories. I wish you all a very late happy New Years. I will see you later. *Pulls a Mustang out of nowhere and jumps on it* Let's go Bullseye, we have my lunch to catch. *Neigh* Thee-thee-the-that's all folks.**


	6. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

 **I really hate doing this but I am not going to be even working on this story for a while as I want to focus on my new Buddyfight and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the Difference of an Egg. I will hopefully update this story in the next month but I can't promise anything. I thank you for understanding and wanting an update but it just isn't going to happen. I hate this more than you do though.**

 **Hope to update soon,**

 **Wiley E Coyote**


	7. I'm very sorry

**This is something I hoped I would never do but it is unfortunately something that was bound to happen to at least one of my stories. I am not liking how I am writing the story and I started to do the one thing I truly hate in a story? Giving the main character and sometimes the supportive characters tons of powers, abilities, and gifts without leveling progression at all. Sometimes I don't mind it but I don't want to write it and then realize that I wrote my most hated fanfiction trope. I have just been giving and giving Davis more power and did not use it really and personally not write it well so I really can't continue writing this and like it. I have basically destroyed my motivation for this story.**

 **I don't truly know what I will do with the story. Will I delete it? No, I am not planning on deleting any of my stories unless I have to or I someone adopts it and I just give up on it. Will I put it up for adoption? I guess you can consider it up for adoption but I may end up rewriting it so I can actually be proud of it. What does this mean? Basically, this means that if someone wants to continue to write this, tell me and I will try to send it to you.**

 **This does not mean the story is dead but it does mean that I will be trying to recover what the core characteristics of the story and may rewrite it, though I probably won't do this anytime soon.**


End file.
